Seasons Of Love
by JustAnotherGirl7
Summary: Santana Lopez acaba de entrar en NYADA cuando conoce a una misteriosa rubia en una discoteca. Una serie de encuentros con Brittany y Santana comenzará a plantearse si existe de verdad el amor. Y si existe, porqué es tan difícil dejarse llevar y ser feliz. Brittana y Faberry. Mejor resumen dentro ;)
1. Cambios

El ruido de los coches me rodea mientras corro a toda velocidad por las atestadas calles de Nueva York. Justo a un par de pasos por delante una morena bajita me lleva arrastrada por el brazo a toda velocidad. Noto como me empieza a faltar el aire y me obligo a respirar por la nariz mientras sigo corriendo, el pulso latiéndome en los oídos y me juro a mí misma que a partir de mañana comenzaré a correr todos los días una hora como mínimo. Me arriesgo a mirar a mi reloj de cuero marrón: 09:52.

Quedan 8 minutos para mi audición en NYADA.

-¡Santana mueve esas piernas más deprisa! Mis piernas son más cortas que las tuyas y aun así te estás quedando atrás.- oigo que dice Rachel con una mirada exasperada en los ojos mientras acelera para demostrar que tenía razón.

-La culpa es tuya Berry, por haber estado tanto tiempo en el baño.- dijo mientras entramos en el recinto de NYADA.

-Mi ritual de belleza matutino es muy…- comienza a decir Rachel con una mirada de enfado en sus ojos, pero hoy no estoy para estas discusiones. En verdad nunca lo estoy pero eso de estar compartiendo piso con Miss Rachel Barbra Berry ha hecho que me ablande por momentos.

-Lo que tú digas Berry, y ahora llévame hasta la maldita sala de audiciones. – digo mientras le echo mi mirada más peligrosa y noto como traga saliva antes de empezar a subir las escaleras del edificio.

Han pasado 7 meses desde que me mudé con Rachel y Kurt a un apartamento en Nueva York y por fin estoy empezando a perseguir mis sueños. Los primeros meses fueron los más complicados. Por si fuera poco tener que compartir piso con Porcelana y Berry (eso implica tener que aguantar su maratón semanal de películas de Broadway), encima tenía que empezar a enfrentarme a mi futuro y saber qué narices iba a hacer con mi vida.

Kurt y Rachel lo tenían claro: NYADA, el camino al estrellato en Broadway. ¿Pero yo? No tenía ni idea, lo único que sabía era que no iba a estudiar derecho en la NYU como quería mi madre, no es lo mío. No me malinterpretéis, soy Santa Lopez, soy perfecta y obviamente hubiera arrasado el mundo siendo abogada, haciendo que todos se parasen para admirarme en traje de chaqueta con mi mirada más amenazante, pero eso no es lo que quiero, no es lo que me va a hacer feliz. Y en ese momento lo único que sabía era una cosa: Quería cantar. Así que los primeros meses me busqué un trabajo de camarera por las noches, solo para poder ganar dinero y no estar desocupada mientras buscaba mi vocación. Pero he descubierto que no solo se me da bien eso de estar tras la barra, sino que además me gusta. Mi sueldo está bien, mi horario nocturno es decente y las propinas son impresionantes. Pero por mucho que disfrute de poder tener a una chica diferente cada noche y además ganar una pasta sirviendo copas, ha llegado el momento en el que hasta yo me doy cuenta de que no puedo dedicarme siempre ha esto , de que ha llegado el momento de perseguir mis sueños. Así que hace 1 mes, por fin acepté la oferta de Rachel de presentarme a las audiciones de navidad de NYADA a pesar de que nada más mudarnos le juré que nunca iría a la misma universidad que ella, pero la verdad es que, si obvio el hecho de que el 90% de esta escuela está orientada a Broadway, también hay salidas en el mundo del cine, la música pop e incluso de la escritura. Así que aquí estoy: Santana Lopez a punto de hacer la audición de su vida.

-… ¿has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?- oigo que me dice Rachel dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué? – digo mientras salgo de mis pensamientos y miro a mi alrededor, estamos en un pasillo lleno de gente esperando delante de unas grandes puertas de madera. Oigo a gente cantar mientras que otros bailan, pero nadie habla entre ellos. Claro que no, solo hay 4 plazas y aquí somos como mínimo 20. Nadie quiere hacerse amigo de la competencia.

-He dicho que esperes a que te llamen, entonces te dirán lo que tienes que hacer para pasar la audición. – me dice Rachel exasperada. – Lo harás genial.

-Soy Santana Lopez, lo haré perfecto. – digo mientras le doy un abrazo rápido lo que hace que se quede parada un momento antes de devolverme fuertemente el abrazo. – Gracias por conseguirme la audición Berry.

-De nada Lopez, lo que sea por verte centrar la cabeza y que dejes de una vez de acostarte cada noche con alguien diferente. Te veo esta noche.

Le gruño antes de soltarla y le lanzo una última sonrisa antes de alejarme de ella. Rachel me devuelve la sonrisa y desaparece por el pasillo para ir a su clase. En ese momento choco contra alguien y al perder el equilibrio noto como caigo hacia el suelo, pero antes de llegar a caer unos brazos fuertes me sujetan y me ponen de pie.

-Eh cuidado preciosa, no quiero que ese culo tuyo sufra ningún daño. – me dice un chico con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y una mohicana que parece una ardilla muerta en mitad del cráneo. En serio, ¿una mohicana? ¿Qué tenemos, 15 años? Lleva un suéter gris que le marcan los músculos y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

-¿Disculpa?-digo mientras me separo y le echo una de mis miradas amenazantes mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Eh tranquila preciosa, solo digo que no me gustaría ver ese culo precioso en el suelo aunque…- comienza a decir el chico seductoramente mientras me pasa lentamente su dedo sobre mi brazo. Me suelto bruscamente

-Quizás si tú vieras por donde vas, mi culo no estaría cerca del suelo. –le corto fríamente.

-Bueeeeeno, estamos ante una peleona ¿eh? Quizás lo que necesitas es desestresarte un poco, si quieres yo puedo ayudar.- dice mientras me guiña un ojo.

-No gracias, no quiero pillar ninguna enfermedad venérea al entrar en contacto con lo que sea que tengas ahí abajo pero que seguro que es el doble de repugnante que esa cosa que parece una ardilla muerta que tienes pegada a la cabeza. ¿No tienes espejos en tu casa o es que se rompen siempre que te miras?

Cuando termino de hacer mi pequeño discurso noto por primera vez que todo el mundo está en silencio, nadie habla y todos parecen estar esperando a que el chico me responda. Aunque este parece que no lo va a hacer próximamente porque me está mirando con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada. En ese momento una sonrisa se abre paso por su cara y suelta un aullido de lobo mientras se ríe.

-Joder, ha sido impresionante.- dice mientras sonríe.- A tus pies, en serio.

Me relajo inmediatamente mientras sonrío también. Al menos no es uno de esos capullos que intentan ligar contigo para luego montarte el pollo cuando no quieres nada con ellos. Me ofrece la mano y se la estrecho.

-Noah Puckerman, pero puedes llamarme Puck. – dice mientras se pasa la otra mano por la mohicana.

-Santana Lopez.- digo mientras le estrecho la gran mano. Nos apartamos y él se deja caer contra la pared con un brazo apoyado en ella.- Entonces, Santana, ¿vas a presentarte a NYADA?

-Sí, eso pretendo. ¿Tú? – digo con curiosidad, estaría bien empezar a socializar porque ni de coña pienso tener los mismos amigos que Berry.

-¿Yo? No. Ya soy alumno de NYADA. – dice con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- digo con curiosidad.

-Intentar ligar con las nuevas adquisiciones, aunque parece que no me ha dado resultado esta vez.- dice mientras sonríe. Sonrío con él porque definitivamente me cae bien, es como la versión masculina de mí y me siento cómoda a su alrededor.

-No, me parece que no.- digo mientras me río y él finge poner una cara de dolor.- No te lo tomes como algo personal, simplemente digamos que juego para tú equipo.

Hay un momento de tensión hasta que él pilla mi comentario y en ese segundo me pregunto si he hecho bien en decirle que soy gay, por mucho que estemos en la universidad más gay de todo Nueva York una parte de mí sigue teniendo miedo en lo que pueda decir la gente cuando les sueltas la bomba. Supongo que eso es algo que siempre tendré dentro por culpa de… Basta. Corto esa línea de pensamiento porque este no es el mejor sitio de todos para ponerme a pensar en mis problemas y mucho menos ese problema en concreto.

-Eh, no pasa nada. Estás en la universidad más gay de Nueva York, nadie que pise este edificio va a tener ningún problema con eso.- dice enseguida y yo le sonrío agradecida.

-Gracias.- le digo ya más relajada.

Parece que al final he hecho un amigo.

* * *

6 horas después abro la puerta de mi apartamento para encontrarme con Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mike y Tina esperándome ansiosos en el salón. Nadie habla mientras yo hago mi entrada al pequeño apartamento. Creo que Kurt se va a desmayar porque está sudando y apretando la mano de Blaine, que pone muecas de dolor.

-¿Y bien?- dice Rachel rompiendo la tensión.

Dejo pasar varios segundos más antes de contestar, dejando que les entre el pánico. Es un poco cruel pero esbozo una sonrisa al ver que de verdad les importa mi futuro.

-¡SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ HA ENTRADO EN EL NYADA BITCHES!- digo levantando los brazos en señal de victoria mientras sonrío.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy tirada en el suelo, sepultada bajo el peso de 5 personas encima de mí chillando felicitaciones e intentando abrazarme.

-¡LO SABÍA SANTANA!

-AHORA SOMOS COMPAÑERAS DE UNIVERSIDAD.

-ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI, SANTANA.

-ALMORZAREMOS JUNTOS TODOS LOS DÍAS.

-VAMOS A TENER QUE ELEGIRTE EL VESTUARIO PERFECTO PARA NYADA.

-NI SE TE OCURRA HUMMEL.

-SAM LEVANTATE, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR.

-LO SIENTO TINA.

-¿POR QUÉ NO SANTANA?

-TENEMOS QUE VER FUNNY GIRL PARA CELEBRARLO

-NI DE COÑA BERRY.

-¡SANTANA EL LENGUAJE!

30 minutos después estamos todos sentados a lo largo del salón viendo Funny Girl cuando noto que mi móvil vibra. Reconozco el móvil que Puck me ha dado esta mañana antes de entrar en la sala de audiciones y sonrío.

**Puckasaurus:** _Eh Lopez estoy en un bar con amigos del NYADA, t apetce salir?_

**SantanaL:** _A cuántos amigos puedo llevar? _

**Puckasaurus:** _Los que quieras con que al menos traigas una amiga soltera ;) _

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de Puck.

**SantanaL:** _Veré que puedo hacer. _

Convencer a mis amigos para salir de fiesta ha sido más fácil de lo que me esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en mitad de Funny Girl y que no les había avisado con antelación. Pero parece que todos quieren celebrar que por fin he encontrado algo que hacer con mi vida aparte de poner copas y acostarme con chicas, así que nada más decirles el plan todos se apuntan.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección que me ha enviado Puck nos bajamos todos de los dos taxis que hemos cogido y cruzamos la calle rápidamente hacia la entrada, donde está Puck apoyado en la pared esperándonos.

-¡Noah!- dice Rachel mientras acelera el paso y le abraza. ¿Pero qué…? Pienso mientras Puck le devuelve el abrazo y empieza a decirle algo sobre su judía favorita o algo así.

-¿Os conocéis?- digo mirando primero a Puck y luego a Rachel, los dos aún abrazados.

-¡Es mi judía favorita, claro que la conozco!- dice Puck sonriente mientras da un rápido saludo a Kurt y Blaine, quienes claramente también le conocen.

-Noah y yo vamos a algunas clases juntos, y además salimos en el mismo grupo de amigos.- me dice Rachel.

-No lo sabía.- murmuro confusa. La verdad es que no me he preocupado nunca por conocer a los amigos de Kurt y Rachel en NYADA, supongo que siempre he pensado que iban a ser unos obsesos con Broadway como ellos, no alguien tan guay como Puck.

-Si te hubieras interesado por nuestras amistades o me hubieras hecho caso cuando te invitaba a salir con nosotros, lo hubieras conocido antes Santana- me dice Rachel exasperada. Tiene razón, pero no quiero que lo sepa, así que le saco la lengua y me dirijo a la entrada de la discoteca.

-¿Entramos ya o qué? Se supone que vamos a celebrar que estoy en la escuela más gay del mundo y que por fin empiezo a seguir mis sueños y blablá el resto de discurso que me dijiste Berry.

Oigo como Rachel comienza a protestar mientras el resto se ríen y me siguen dentro de la discoteca. Nada más entrar me embarga el olor a sudor y alcohol mientras me quedo medianamente sorda con la música dance que suena a todo volumen. Me abro paso por la pista de baile hasta la barra, esquivando cuerpos sudados que se acercan a mí intentando conseguir que baile con ellos. Llego por fin a la barra y me dejo caer sobre un taburete mientras inspecciono a mí alrededor para ver si hay alguien que merezca la pena. He perdido a mi grupo pero supongo que en algún momento de la noche nos volveremos a encontrar, y si no nos encontramos me da igual, lo más probable es que no duerma en casa. 1 copa después alguien me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Hay alguien que merezca la pena?- oigo decir a alguien detrás de mí.

-¿Perdona, qué?- digo mientras me giro para ver quien me habla.

-Qué si alguien merece la pena, parecía que estabas haciendo un casting sobre quien llevarte a la cama.- me dice una chica rubia.

Lo primero que noto son sus preciosos ojos azules, son del azul más intenso que he visto nunca y los tiene alargados, de aspecto felino. El pelo le cae sobre los hombros y lo lleva despeinado, como si hubiera estado bailando durante toda la noche. El vestido es de color negro y es casi como su segunda piel, le marca todas las curvas y prácticamente lo enseña todo. Sexy. No, no es solo sexy, es preciosa.

-No lo he decidido aún, ¿y tú?- le digo inclinándome hacia ella con mi sonrisa más seductora mientras doy un sorbo a mi copa mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que sí.- me dice con la sonrisa más preciosa que he visto nunca. Después me guiña un ojo y casi me atraganto con mi bebida. Me obligo a mantenerme calmada y tomar las riendas aunque me he muerto después de ese guiño.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada? – digo fingiendo sorpresa.

Pero antes de que me pueda responder, le suena el móvil. Veo como todo su cuerpo se tensa al ver quien es la persona que le llama y final me murmura un 'disculpa' antes de desaparecer entre la multitud con el móvil en la oreja.

La decepción sustituye rápidamente todas las emociones y maldigo varias veces antes de que otro cuerpo sustituya a la chica rubia.

-¿Te puedo invitar a algo?- me dice una chica morena bastante guapa.

Inmediatamente me olvido de la chica rubia de antes y me centro totalmente en esta nueva chica, Bianca creo que en algún momento me dice que se llama.

* * *

En cierto punto de la noche vuelvo a encontrar a Rachel, Kurt, Blaine y Puck bailando con una chica rubia que no conozco y de vez en cuando veo a Mike y a Tina bailar en el centro de la pista. Bailo con Bianca hasta que me duelen los pies y el alcohol lo hace todo difuso, sé que estamos bailando más que pegadas y creo que incluso oigo a Puck soltar aullidos de vez en cuando debido a nuestros movimientos, por eso cuando finalmente me susurra al oído: '¿Continuamos en mi casa?' me dejo guiar hasta la salida y mando un mensaje a Rachel avisándola de que otra noche más, no dormiré en casa.


	2. Coincidencias

Lo primero que siento nada más despertarme es el tremendo y horrible dolor de cabeza que tengo. Todo me da vueltas y noto como mis recuerdos se mezclan mientras intento recordar con quién me fui anoche. Noto un cuerpo caliente a mi izquierda y descubro a una morena entre las sábanas, durmiendo dándome la espalda. Me muerdo el labio inferior intentando recordar algo de ayer por la noche, pero lo único que recuerdo son unos ojos del azul más brillante y precioso que he visto en mi vida. Pero por mucho que intento recordar algo más de la noche no lo consigo y mi último recuerdo decente es estar entrando en el bar. Encuentro mi bolso al lado de mi cama y enciendo el móvil para ver qué hora es: 6:53

Salgo de su casa sin despertarla con una facilidad de alguien que ha pasado su último año acostándose cada noche con alguien diferente y huyendo al amanecer. Por eso recojo mis cosas sin hacer ningún ruido y me visto rápidamente mientras salgo de su habitación, cruzo el comedor y salgo de su casa sin mirar atrás. Realmente espero que no nos intercambiáramos los números porque no pienso volverla a llamar.

Cuando llego a mi apartamento todo está oscuro y en silencio, algo bastante raro por culpa de la obsesión que tienen Berry y Hummel con levantarse todas las mañanas antes de las 6:30 para hacer su sesión de belleza matutino. Inconscientemente pongo los ojos en blanco mientras dejo mi bolso en el sofá y me dirijo a uno de los dos cuartos del baño del piso sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a una rubia espectacular a mitad vestir, de hecho tiene los vaqueros negros desabrochados y está parada con la camisa a medio abotonar.

Buenos días. – le digo como si nada, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja levantada.

Eh… yo…- me dice mientras mira con pánico a su alrededor como buscando una solución que parece que no encuentra.

¿Te vas a quedar toda la mañana ahí parada? No tengo ningún problema con que te quedes y me hagas compañía- le digo seriamente y un rayo de pánico le cruza la mirada.

¡Santana!- oigo la voz de Rachel indignada a mis espaldas y levanto las manos en son de paz.

Era broma Berry y lo sabes. ¿Quién es tu amiguita?- digo mirando a Rachel con exasperación ante su sentido de la moda. Lleva puesto lo que parece un pijama de felpa de su abuela y el pelo recogido en un moño deshecho.

No es 'mi amiga' de esa manera Santana.- me dice Rachel rápidamente.- Esta es Quinn, la amiga de Puck. Ayer la conociste.

Me giro rápidamente para verle la cara a Quinn y esta me devuelve una mirada desafiante con sus ojos avellana. Avellana, no azul. Me muerdo el labio intentando reprimir la decepción al ver que no es la misteriosa desconocida de la discoteca e intento recordar si es verdad que he conocido a Quinn antes pero solo recuerdo los ojos azules. Llena de exasperación por culpa de la resaca, echo a Quinn del baño ganándome unas quejas de Rachel que lo único que hacen es aumentar mi dolor de cabeza.

¡Lo que tú digas Berry! Ahora si no te importa, quiero darme una ducha y lavarme los restos de la noche de ayer.- digo mientras me desnudo rápidamente. Todavía la oigo chillar algo sobre tratar mal a los invitados y a Quinn asegurarle que está todo bien. Decido meterme una vez más con ella antes de entrar en la ducha.- ¡Y del polvo de anoche!

¡SANTANA!- chilla Rachel pero ya no la oigo porque he metido la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha.

Así funciona nuestra relación. Yo digo burradas y Rachel se indigna al oírlas, pero en el fondo nos queremos. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 1 año que estaría viviendo con Rachel Berry y con Kurt Hummel le habría pagado yo misma la clínica de rehabilitación pero aquí estoy. Los primeros meses fueron los más duros, obviamente. Fue bastante difícil el cambio de vivir en una casa enorme para mi sola -mis padres siempre estaban de viaje de negocios- a tener que compartir un apartamento con Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel, las dos personas más ruidosas y dramáticas del universo. Cuando no se despertaban a las 6:30 de la maldita mañana, se ponían a cantar Broadway a todo volumen o a ensayar obras de teatro para NYADA. Por no hablar de sus malditos dramas personales.

Me acuerdo perfectamente del día en el que Finn Hudson decidió dejar a Rachel para irse al ejército - todavía sigo preguntándome cómo narices Finn consiguió pasar las pruebas de entrada - pero el caso es que le mandó un mensaje con un _'Rachel, estoy alistado en el ejército. Te he querido y siempre te querré pero ya no podemos estar juntos. Finn'_ Pongo los ojos en blanco, porque vamos a ver, solo a Finn Hudson se le ocurriría cortar con su prometida para irse al ejército y encima por vía mensaje de móvil.

Estúpido.- murmuro por lo bajo al recordarlo mientras me enjabono el pelo, quitándome los posibles restos de alcohol.

Me sé el mensaje de memoria porque Rachel estuvo todo un mes leyéndonoslo a Kurt y a mí mientras comíamos helado y veíamos todas las películas de Barbra Streisand. 7 meses después, Rachel ha empezado a superar la ruptura, ya vuelve a tener el mismo brillo en la mirada de siempre y ha dejado de lamentarse por Finn y aunque sé que Kurt mantiene contacto con él, ni Rachel ni yo lo mantenemos, ni ganas.

Salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo en una toalla blanca mientras me escurro el pelo y lo seco con una toalla, luego me cambio en mi pijama. El dolor de cabeza ha disminuido considerablemente después de la ducha caliente, ahora solo falta mi remedio casero: bacon y batido de chocolate. Un combinado que descubrí por casualidad una vez después de una fiesta particularmente fuerte en casa de Sam. Sonrío inmediatamente al pensar en el bacon y el batido y salgo rápidamente al comedor, mi piel de gallina al cambio de temperatura.

Apoyada en la enorme barra americana que hace la mayoría de veces de mesa, me encuentro a Quinn hablando con Rachel.

¿Todavía aquí? – digo mientras me dejo caer en el otro extremo de la barra mirando a Quinn. No es que intente ser particularmente borde con ella, simplemente la estoy poniendo a prueba a ver si es capaz de aguantarme o saldrá espantada.

¿Algún problema? – me dice con la vista fija en mí y una ceja levantada. Me gusta.

Santana solo está siendo borde adrede Quinn, no la hagas caso porque es su táctica, te pondrá a prueba con sus comentarios para ver si eres merecedora de su aprobación.- dice Rachel mientras le da un largo sorbo a su zumo de naranja. Quinn se ríe pero yo me quedo callada, no sabía que Rachel me conocía tan bien.

Mentira.- murmuro mientras abro la nevera y saco el último batido de chocolate que me queda.

Hago nota mental de ir a hacer la compra pronto porque por mucho que me guste, no puedo subsistir a base de comida a domicilio. La nevera está llena, pero está llena de la comida vegana de Rachel, comida que obviamente no se me ocurriría comer ni aunque estuviera muerta de hambre. Al fondo encuentro un paquete sin abrir de bacon y murmuro contenta mientras comienzo a prepararlo.

¿Eso es bacon?- oigo que dice Quinn, de pronto ya no está apoyada medio dormida en la barra, ahora está sentada totalmente recta con una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos. – Es mi comida favorita.

¿Quieres?- digo obviando el comentario de Rachel sobre lo poco saludable que es el bacon y los pobres cerdos que mueren por culpa de gente como nosotros. Una parte de mí me recrimina que esté compartiendo mi preciado bacon pero la otra parte de mí, la sociable, me asegura que necesito más amigos y que Quinn parece una buena candidata.

6 tiras de bacon y un batido de chocolate después, Quinn me cuenta que va a la NYU con Blaine, de hecho así es como se conocieron. Además es compañera de piso con Puck y otra chica que se llama Brittany pero que ayer no la pude conocer en la discoteca porque tuvo que irse pronto por una urgencia. Tampoco es que me fuera a acordar de ella porque después de lo que bebí, ni me acordaba de Quinn. En cierto momento Kurt y Blaine hacen su salida estelar del dormitorio, los dos con caras de resaca mientras se dirigen silenciosos hasta la cocina.

¡BUENOS DÍAS!- les chillo haciendo que los dos peguen dos saltos y me manden insultos desde la cocina.

¿Cómo es que no tienes resaca Santana?- me dice Blaine mientras apoya la frente contra la fría encimera.

Es mi remedio casero: bacon y batido de chocolate y como nueva en media hora.- digo haciendo mi baile de la victoria.- Además de mi increíble organismo.

Por favor Santana, dime que queda algo de eso.- me suplica Kurt.

Lo siento, ya no queda nada.- digo con una sonrisa maligna en la cara y Rachel me lanza un almohadón que yo esquivo.

Pero si quedaba un paquete de 12 tiras, entero Santana, entero.- me gruñe Kurt mientras se deja caer desesperado en la barra.

Nos lo hemos comido Quinn y yo. – digo orgullosa.- Todo.

Esta vez vuelan hacia mí varios almohadones a la vez.

Entro en el Starbucks y me pongo la última en la interminable cola. Son las 12 del mediodía y he quedado a comer en dos horas con todos mis amigos además de Quinn y Puck, aunque me supongo que ya que ellos son amigos del resto, de alguna manera ya los puedo considerar conocidos con potencial para amigos. Sonrío ante el pensamiento de que hace apenas dos días no tenía amigos a parte de los que conseguimos salir de Lima, Ohio y arreglárnoslas para vivir en NY. Y ahora ya he hecho dos nuevos amigos y encima parece que son de los que van a durar. Parece que la cola avanza un poco pero la chica que tengo delante está concentrada en el móvil y no se mueve.

¿Te puedes mover?- le digo bruscamente. Y entonces ella se gira.

En el momento en el que nuestros ojos se encuentran tengo un flashback en donde me acuerdo de los ojos azules de la discoteca. Y sé que es ella. En ese preciso momento, mi mente decide ponerse a recodar por primera vez en dos días algunos detalles fugaces de la noche, como por ejemplo los bailes altamente sexuales con la chica morena o la cantidad de copas que bebí. Noto como me pongo roja al recordar lo borracha que estaba el viernes y el patético que debí hacer con ella aunque no me acuerde de lo que hablamos. Va totalmente irreconocible, en vez del vestido apretado negro, lleva unos vaqueros pitillo, una camiseta con un arcoíris estampado y una gabardina azul encima. Creo que sigo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa mientras que ella se ríe porque creo que me ha dicho algo pero obviamente no lo he oído.

Perdona, ¿qué?- le digo mientras cierro la boca.

He dicho que nunca llegaste a decirme el nombre.- dice con una sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos y unos labios carnosos. Creo que he estado el último minuto mirándole los labios porque oigo como suelta una carcajada entre dientes que me saca de mi maldito trance. - Mis ojos están aquí arriba.

¿Qué? – repito como una maldita imbécil. Santana, cálmate por dios tienes 19 años tú puedes, me reprimo mientras me obligo a pensar algo coherente que decir.- Eres tú.

Me quiero pegar un bofetón o algo, en serio Santana, basta. Es una chica cualquiera y tú eres Santana Gabriella Lopez, tú no te dejas seducir ni atontar por nadie, eres tú la que lo hace, controla la maldita situación. Contenta con mi monólogo interior intento arreglar algo la situación.

Me refiero al otro viernes, eres la chica sexy que se suponía que iba a llevarme a casa, ¿no?.- le digo mientras ladeo un poco la cabeza con mi sonrisa seductora. Ella se ríe nerviosa y veo como se muerde el labio.-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- dice una octava más alto de lo habitual. Adorable. – Estaba pensando en Lord Tubs.

¿Lord Tubs?- digo fuera de juego.

Mi gato- dice y puedo ver lo mucho que debe querer al gato ese porque su cara se ilumina enseguida y su cuerpo se relaja inmediatamente y creo que mi corazón se ha parado un segundo ante la sonrisa que acaba de poner.

¿Me dejas invitarte a un café?.- le digo inmediatamente. ¿Yo comprando cafés a chicas? Si se lo cuento a Rachel no me cree. – Bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Porque podrías haber quedado o tener planes, porque mírate. Seguro que una chica como tú debe de tener algún plan un domingo con su novio o … Estoy hablando demasiado, lo siento. –digo mientras noto como me pongo más roja que un tomate y maldigo silenciosamente al que dijera que la gente de color no se sonroja.

En realidad… sí que tengo planes.- dice con mirada triste mientras se muerde el labio y mira alrededor, buscando a alguien. No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada con su rechazo.- He quedado… con mi novio.

Tranquila, no pasa nada. – digo un poco picada por su rechazo y por el hecho que tenga novio.- No parecía que tuvieras novio la otra noche.

Tal cual esas palabras dejan mis labios, me arrepiento. No soy nadie para juzgarla y meterme en la relación que tenga, sea cual sea, con su novio. Es decir, soy Santana Lopez, soy la menos indicada para hablar y criticar sobre ese tema. Noto como se crea la tensión entre nosotras y ella da un paso hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia entre las dos, que a estas alturas nos hemos quedado las dos solas a un lado de la cola hablando. En ese momento se abre la puerta y ella mira hacia la persona que ha entrado: un chico con gafas en silla de ruedas. Yo la vuelvo a mirar a ella para pedirle disculpas, sin ningún interés por el chico pero entonces la chica le sonríe y se acerca a saludarle. No, saludarle no. Le da un beso en los labios, él se ríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Buenos días Britt.- le dice él. Ahora ya sé cómo se llama ella. Brittany, me gusta el nombre.

Llegas tarde Artie.

Lo sé pero es que no es fácil ir con esta silla de ruedas por la calle llena de gente.- dice él sonrojándose. ¿Qué gente?, pienso, pero si es un maldito domingo a las 12 del mediodía, le gente está en sus casas.

Hay un silencio incómodo entre los tres, en el momento en el que él se da cuenta de que Brittany y yo estábamos hablando y se me queda mirando expectante, esperando las presentaciones.

Esto… em… ella es…- comienza a decir Brittany mientras el tal Artie la coge de la mano, cosa que hace que me cabree.

Santana.- digo secamente. No espero a que me contesten, me doy la vuelta y pido mi café al camarero. Los oigo detrás mío hablando entre susurros. Cuando el camarero me da el café me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la salida.

Adiós Santana.- me dice Artie mientras coge los cafés que han pedido. Ni me molesto en contestarle.

Espero volver a encontrarte en este Starbucks.- oigo que dice Brittany a mis espaldas. Su tono es más seco que antes pero noto un poco de esperanza en su voz. Me giro para verle mientras me encojo de hombros.

Tal vez.- murmuro.

Salgo del café y me dirijo a la parada de bus sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Todavía no sé qué narices me ha pasado ahí dentro. Me dejo caer sobre la marquesina mientras espero a que llegue el bus y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante mis intentos de conversación. En serio Santana, han sido patéticos – me digo a mis misma mientras bebo el café- No deberías haber dejado que te afectara tanto esa chica. Con novio y en silla de ruedas.

Intento no hacer caso al nudo que se me forma en el estómago al pensar en que Brittany tenga novio y enciendo el motor y me dirijo a la dirección que me ha dado Rachel donde se supone que hemos quedado para comer. Cuando consigo llegar al sitio ya son las 13:15 y tengo un humor de perros porque el café se ha derramado por culpa de un giro brusco del conductor , me he quedado sin batería en el móvil y encima había tráfico por culpa de un accidente. Entro en el bar irlandés en el que se supone que vamos a comer y veo una mesa enorme en el centro del bar donde están todos mis amigos y gente a la que no conozco.

¡Por fin Santana!- dice Rachel de forma dramática mientras yo pongo los ojos en blanco.- Te he estado llamando.

Sin batería Berry- le digo mientras me dejo caer en un hueco libre entre Rachel y Tina, que me sonríe comprensiva.

Ven que te presente.- me dice Rachel mientras me va nombrando a la gente que no conozco.

En resumen: a mí izquierda están Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Tina y yo, y luego a mi derecha Rachel, una chica que llamada Sugar que lo primero que hace es decirme: 'Que buena estás' y luego chillar: ¡Asperger!; a su lado está el hijo del dueño del local, un chico pelirrojo y tímido llamado Rory que tiene tanto acento que me limito a sonreír ante lo que dice porque es imposible entenderle. Luego está una chica negra que me mira con aire crítico antes de decir que se llama Mercedes Jones, a su lado hay dos sillas vacías y luego están sentados Quinn y Puck.

Me ha mandado un mensaje B diciendo que en 5 minutos llega y que vayamos pidiendo.- dice Puck

Que se dé prisa que me estoy muriendo de hambre.- se queja Sam mientras comienza a comerse el pan que hay en una cesta delante de él, en seguida Mike y Puck se le unen y se empiezan a lanzar bolitas entre ellos.

Nos traen la comida justo en el momento en el que por la puerta entran Brittany y Artie. Me atraganto con el agua y comienzo a toser, lo que hace que la gente se ría y Rachel me dé palmaditas en la espalda. Miro mi hamburguesa fijamente, incapaz de levantar la vista y rezando para que Brittany no se dé cuenta de que estoy en la mesa.

¿Santana?- levanto la vista y me veo a Brittany sentada enfrente mío con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Eh… hola de nuevo.- le murmuro.

¿Os conocéis?- dice Quinn mirándonos a las dos confusa.

Sí bueno, de esta mañana en un Starbucks.- dice ella rápidamente y noto como se pone roja al instante. No se me pasa inadvertido el hecho de que no ha contado que nos conocimos por primera vez en una discoteca y noto como levanto la ceja ligeramente.

¿Y ya os habéis dado los nombres?- dice la chica negra, Mercedes creo, sorprendida. El resto de la mesa parece de estar de acuerdo con su pregunta porque nos miran expectantes, sobretodo Artie que tiene el ceño fruncido.

Si bueno, es que había cola, ella no avanzaba y hemos tenido una pequeña discusión.- digo fácilmente. Técnicamente eso es parte de lo que ha pasado, así que enseguida noto como Brittany se relaja y asiente.

Muy típico tuyo Santana.- dice Rachel mientras contiene una sonrisa.- Tú o intentas ligar con ellas o eres borde con ellas.

Y con ese comentario parece que comienza oficialmente la comida. Intento no quedarme mirando todo el rato a Brittany, pero es imposible. La forma en la que come, riéndose por las bromas que hacen Puck y Sam mientras intenta masticar con la boca llena me parece adorable. O la forma en la que se sopla el mechón de pelo que se le sale de detrás de la oreja y se le mete en el vaso de agua mientras bebe. Noto un golpe en las costillas y veo a Tina mirándome sonriendo.

Si le haces una foto durará más.- me susurra al oído.

No la estaba mirando.- le digo con sorpresa en la voz. ¿Tanto se me nota?

Por favor, has estado callada los últimos 5 minutos mirándola con la boca entreabierta. Has llegado al primer nivel de acoso.- me dice intentando parecer seria.

Mentira.- le digo mientras noto como el calor me sube por la nuca.

Ni Brittany ni yo intercambiamos palabra durante toda la comida pero el resto de gente son muy majos. Mercedes acaba de grabar su primer disco en LA y está de descanso unos meses antes de empezar a publicitar su disco. La miro con admiración y noto lo orgullosa que están, tanto ella como sus amigos, sobre todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación que ha invertido. Espero que triunfe la verdad. Sugar en cambio ni estudia ni trabaja porque su padre es un billonario dueño de una cadena de hoteles así que básicamente se pasa la vida de compras o de fiesta. Artie es programador informático aunque desconecto a los dos segundos de oírle hablar. Hay algo de él que me pone de mal humor solo con verle.

Cuando me doy cuenta estoy participando en las bromas con todo el grupo y noto que Rachel me mira sonriendo. Sé que estaba preocupada con que no me fuera a comportar decentemente y no encajara en el grupo de amigos, pero la verdad es que me siento cómoda con ellos. Todavía sigo sin creerme que me haya negado durante 1 año a salir con los amigos de Rachel y que no los haya conocido antes.

Llegamos al apartamento y nos dejamos caer los tres solos en el sofá disfrutando del momentáneo silencio. La comida ha estado genial y el único momento más tenso ha sido a la hora de las despedidas cuando en vez de darle dos besos como a todos a Brittany, he levantado la mano y con un 'Adiós' me he ido con Rachel y Kurt que me estaban esperando. Me muero de la vergüenza al recordarlo.

Entonces tú y Brittany.- comienza Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

No hay ningún 'tú y Brittany'.- le digo mientras noto como me hundo un poco en el sofá, esperando que con las oscuridad no se den cuenta de que estoy roja.

Oh por dios Santana si te has pasado toda la comida babeando y mirándola.- me dice Kurt.- Incluso dabas pena.

Le pego fuerte en el brazo y se lamenta un rato antes de comenzar a describirme como supuestamente me he pasado toda la comida con la boca medio abierta y mirando a Brittany.

Eras adorable.- dice Rachel riéndose. – No te había visto así desde…

Basta.- le corto. Sé por dónde iba la frase y no pienso hablar de eso. Rachel tiene los ojos abiertos por el miedo al darse cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de decir.

Oh por dios Santana, ha pasado año y medio.- dice Kurt seriamente.- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que podamos hablar de este tema y nos cuentes lo que pasó de verdad con…

He dicho que ya basta.- le corto mientras me levanto del sofá.

Santana somos tus amigos, sabes que te vamos a escuchar y vamos a estar contigo pase lo que pase y nos cuentes lo que sea.- me dice Rachel.

No quiero hablar de eso.- les digo con un tono de súplica en mi voz. No estoy preparada para hablar todavía y espero que ellos lo comprendan. Así que con un tono más suave añado: – Quizás algún día.

Cuando quieras estaremos aquí.-me dice Kurt y Rachel asiente a su lado.

Buenas noches.- les digo mientras me dirijo a mi habitación.

Oigo su respuesta pero cierro la puerta sin decir nada, me pongo rápidamente el pijama, cojo el IPod y me hago una bola bajo el edredón de mi cama. La música a todo volumen hace que mi mente no piense en el dolor que me ha causado esa conversación y el dolor de los recuerdos. Al cabo de un rato el nudo en el estómago se afloja y me duermo mientras la música sigue sonando.


	3. Primer día

Cuando entro en mi clase de NYADA todavía sigo medio dormida. Hacía meses que entre semana no me levantaba a las 7 y me tengo que recordar constantemente que lo hago para crearme un futuro y que al final valdrá la pena, pero ahora mismo echo de menos mi cama y mi edredón. Echo de menos dormir hasta las 3 de la tarde sin tener que preocuparme de nada más que llegar a tiempo a mi turno en el bar donde trabajo. Porque, a pesar de que ahora estoy estudiando en el NYADA, no he dejado mi trabajo ya que no me puedo permitir no tener nada con lo que pagar la universidad y el alquiler. Mis padres me dejaron una cuenta en el banco exclusivamente para pagarme la universidad así que ese no es el problema, el problema es que soy demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que me paguen el resto. No, quiero ser autosuficiente y pagarme el apartamento y el resto de gastos yo sola. Y por culpa de eso ahora mismo tengo compaginar el horario de NYADA con mis turnos en el bar. Kurt y Rachel no tienen ese problema, sus padres se lo pagan exclusivamente todo así que al menos no me tengo que preocupar por tener un compañero de piso moroso.

Todo el mundo en posiciones por favor.- oigo una voz conocida detrás mío y me quedo congelada en mitad de la clase.- Hoy Cassandra no ha podido venir porque tenía algo que hacer con su nuevo novio o algo así me ha dicho... Creo. Así que hoy seré yo la profesora.

Me giro y la veo agachada, conectando los altavoces. Brittany. Yo sigo parada en mitad de la clase, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Cuántas posibilidades en el mundo hay de que justo Brittany sea mi profesora sustituta el primer día de clase? Ni siquiera sabía que estudiaba en el NYADA. El resto de la clase suspira con alivio. Se ve que la tal Cassandra July es una de las profesoras más duras de toda la escuela o eso oigo a una chica pelirroja detrás de mí. Dejo mi bolsa en una esquina de la clase, junto a las demás, y me camuflo entre mis compañeros esperando las órdenes de Brittany y suplicando que no se dé cuenta. Ahora mismo Brittany está leyendo una lista cuando de repente sus ojos se quedan fijos en un punto de la lista, levanta la cabeza y mira alrededor de la clase hasta encontrarme. Noto como me pongo roja en el mismo instante en el que nuestros ojos se encuentran y ella enarca una ceja. Pero si piensa algo no lo dice, en cambio, deja la lista encima de la cadena de música y sonríe.

- Vale, atención todos. Mi nombre es Brittany S. Pierce, nada que ver con Britney por si os lo preguntabais. Soy alumna de segundo curso y visto lo increíble que soy bailando, la señorita July ha decidido que es mejor que yo os ponga a prueba y os entrene un poco antes de que ella se encuentre a 'patos cojos incapaces de coordinar sus dos piernas'. Palabras suyas, no mías. Yo, particularmente, encuentro encantadores a los patos.- dice con un guiño y oigo como la clase se ríe.

Brittany se dirige al centro de la clase mientras todos nos hacemos a un lado esperando a que ella nos dé instrucciones. Entonces Brittany comienza a bailar. Y joder como baila. Creo que mi mandíbula ha tocado el suelo de la sorpresa mientras veo como Brittany, sin música alguna, comienza a mover su cuerpo. Su cintura se mueve como si tuviera vida propia y sus pies no paran ni un solo segundo. Finalmente Brittany para de moverse y toda la clase irrumpe en aplausos. Toda la clase menos yo, que todavía estoy intentando aprender a respirar después de eso. ¿Han encendido la calefacción? Noto como me arde el cuerpo entero mientras observo como Brittany sonríe cohibida por los aplausos y se va a encender la música. Cuando se agacha tengo una vista perfecta de su culo y trago saliva. Lleva unos pantalones negros de yoga, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una sneakers rosas y mi mente ya se la está imaginando con la camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo, toda sudada después de la clase. Santana control, me digo mientras me obligo a seguir a la masa de estudiantes que están esperando las ordenes de Brittany.

Nos pasamos toda la clase intentando seguir los pasos que nos marca Brittany aunque es imposible hacerlo ni la mitad de bien que ella. En cierto momento de la coreografía empiezo a tener problemas con un paso y aunque intento que no se note, Brittany se da cuenta y se me acerca.

- Tienes que sacar la cadera así.- me explica mientras con su mano empuja mi cadera hacia la izquierda y con su otra mano empuja mi cuerpo hacia la derecha.

El resto de clase sigue bailando pero yo me quedo totalmente rígida, sintiendo fuego en los puntos en los que las manos de Brittany me tocan.

Carraspeo e intento moverme de la forma en la que me ha indicado pero solo me puedo concentrar en la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Es el primer contacto físico que hemos tenido y aunque en ningún momento sus manos han tocado mi piel, sigo sin poder quitarme la sensación de mi mente.

Cuando suena el timbre me sobresalto y me dirijo rápidamente a coger mis cosas mientras veo compa gente va saliendo. Una chica pelirroja se me acerca con una sonrisa seductora en la cara.

- Santana, ¿Verdad?- me dice mientras entra totalmente en mi espacio vital. Es bastante guapa así que le devuelvo la sonrisa y asiento.- Te mueves muy bien, creo que en algún momento podrías darme clases particulares

Estoy impresionada la verdad, va directa al grano y eso me gusta. Sonrío ante la idea de que ya tengo alguien para esta noche y ni siquiera son las 12 del mediodía.

- ¿Qué te parece esta noche?- le digo rozándole el brazo mientras sonrío y ella murmura un 'perfecto'.- Dame tu número y te llamaré.

Mientras ella me escribe su número de teléfono, veo reflejada a Brittany en el espejo. Está cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente a la chica pelirroja. Solo quedamos las tres en el aula.

- Aquí tienes.- me dice la chica ajena a la mirada de Brittany. En la pantalla del móvil veo que ha añadido un nuevo contacto 'Amber'. - Llámame.

Veo como Amber se va de clase, despidiéndose de Brittany que no le responde. Sigue con el ceño fruncido pero ahora me mira a mí. Intento no hacer caso de su mirada y me dirijo a la salida.

- Santana, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- me dice fríamente. Levanto una ceja ante su tono pero me quedo quieta donde estoy y ella se acerca.

- Tengo clase en 5 minutos.- le digo secamente porque, aunque sé que no tengo ningún motivo para estarlo, sigo dolida porque no me dijera que tenía novio.

- Será rápido.- dice.- Creo que te vas a tener que poner las pilas con el baile. Hoy he dado clase yo pero cuando sea la señorita July la que dé clase, no será ni la mitad de paciente que he sido yo. Estas en el NYADA, Santana, y aquí se espera que los alumnos sean los mejores y den lo mejor de ellos.

- ¿Perdona?- le digo con una ceja levantada.

- Es un consejo de amiga Santana.- me dice y enarco una ceja ante la palabra 'amiga' porque amigas es precisamente lo que no somos.

- No lo necesito.- le digo mientras me cuelgo mejor la bolsa de deporte y salgo de la clase sin molestarme en mirar atrás.

El resto de clases me las paso reviviendo la conversación entre Brittany y yo una y otra vez. ¿Quién se cree que es para criticarme cuando la única razón por la que hacía mal la coreografía era porque ella me distraía?

A la hora de la comida me reúno con Rachel y Kurt que están sentados en una mesa para cuatro personas en la cafetería de NYADA. Me dejo caer sobre una silla y apoyo la frente en la mesa. Estoy muerta.

- ¿Qué tal el primer día?- me dice Rachel mientras da un mordisco a su ensalada.

- Agotador.- gimo.- No sabía que tenía tantos músculos en el cuerpo y que me dolerían tanto.

- Espérate a mañana.- me dice Kurt con una sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro. Supongo que todos han pasado por mi estado el primer día de NYADA.- Yo estuve sin poder moverme el primer mes de clases.

- Creo que debería haberme puesto en forma antes- digo mientras le doy un trago al agua de Rachel, que me pega un manotazo en cuanto dejo la botella en la mesa.

- Ya te avisé que no podrías aguantar el ritmo si el único deporte que haces es preparar bebidas y tirarte a desconocidas.- me dice Rachel con una mirada de 'te lo dije' en su cara.

- Eh, que también sirvo mesas, Rachel.- digo mientras le robo una aceituna de su ensalada.

Después de comer y hacer mis dos últimas clases, llego a mi apartamento sintiéndome morir. Estoy agotada, tanto física como psicológicamente. Hacía tiempo que no me movía tanto ni estudiaba tanto. Así que, nada más llegar me lanzo al sofá y cierro los ojos.

- Santana, ¿no tienes turno hoy en el bar?- me dice Kurt destruyendo toda esperanza de dormir 14 horas que tenía.

- Puto Hummel…- murmuro, pero no me muevo.

- Santana por mucho que disfrute de tu vaguería y tu vocabulario, Kurt tiene razón. Tienes que ir a trabajar o no tendrás dinero para pagar el alquiler.- me dice Rachel mientras comienza a revolver la cocina. ¿Cómo tiene todavía energía?

- Sabes Rachel, no todos tenemos padres que nos lo paguen todo. – digo secamente, pero me levanto y me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha.

* * *

Cuando llego al Hendrix's está medio vacío y suspiro de alivio porque lo único que me faltaba hoy era tener el bar lleno. Así al menos puedo descansar sin que el jefe se dé cuenta o se enfade.

Me pongo el uniforme rojo y me siento en el taburete de detrás de la barra mientras espero a que venga alguien a pedirme bebidas. El bar está cerca de Broadway así que tiene una estética de musical y además al fondo tiene un escenario con un piano para las noches de micrófono abierto. Creo que Rachel está enamorada del bar porque se pasa los ratos libres aquí, suplicándole al dueño que le deje cantar aunque no sea noche de micrófono abierto.

- ¿Día duro?- oigo que me dice alguien. Aparto la vista del piano y me encuentro con una chica de pelo rubia. Lleva el uniforme del bar y creo que es nueva porque me suena de haberla visto hablar con Hendrix hace una semana. Está apoyada en la barra con la cabeza apoyada a su vez en la mano y me sonríe ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa. No tengo muchos amigos del trabajo porque normalmente todos están de paso. Trabajan unos meses y luego no vuelven. Yo soy la que más tiempo lleva trabajando en este bar, 7 meses.

- No hace falta ser adivina. La semana pasada no parabas quieta, ligabas con los clientes mientras servías copas e incluso cantabas para ti, pero hoy estás totalmente callada. – me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

- Veo que te has fijado mucho en mí.- le digo con un guiño y ella se pone roja.

- Obviamente, es decir… ¿te has visto? Cualquiera se fijaría en ti.- me dice y me siento alagada. Ya sé que estoy buenísima pero que te lo digan siempre ayuda. Le sonrío ampliamente mientras me acerco a su lado de la barra y le estrecho la mano que me ofrece.-Dani.

- Santana.- le respondo dejando mi mano sobre la suya un poco más de lo que es políticamente correcto y noto como se sonroja un poco.

En ese momento oigo que alguien carraspea y cuando me giro para ver quien es noto como la boca se me abre por la sorpresa. Brittany S. Pierce está delante de mí, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Rápidamente suelto la mano a Dani, quien nota la repentina tensión, se despide y nos deja a solas

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le suelto. Todavía sigo enfadada por lo de esta mañana. El enfado desaparece momentáneamente de sus ojos para dejar pasar un rayo de confusión antes de volver a instalarse en esos preciosos ojos azules.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, pero veo que estás ocupada.- me dice fríamente. Enarco una ceja ante la sorpresa. ¿Esta es su forma de disculparse?

- Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas.- le digo mientras cojo un vaso y lo empiezo a secar y así no tengo que estar mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Siempre estás ligando o en algún momento de tu vida no intentas acostarte con alguien?- me dice mientras mira a Dani que está tomando nota a una pareja y en seguida se muerde el labio. Doy un paso atrás por la sorpresa al oírla y noto como me hierve la sangre por la rabia.- No… no quería que sonara así, yo…

Mira, no sé quién te has creído que eres para venir aquí y decirme eso. Te has disculpado y yo he aceptado tus disculpas y ahora, si no te importa, tengo trabajo que hacer para ganarme la vida. Así que o consumes o te vas del bar. – le digo fríamente y veo como se muerde el labio una vez más y se mira los pies. Bien, que se sienta culpable.

- Yo… mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana Santana.- me dice rápidamente y después se va igual de rápido que ha venido.

- Me apoyo en la barra mientras miro el punto exacto por el que Brittany acaba de desaparecer.

- ¿Quién era esa?- me dice Dani que ha aparecido de nuevo con una mirada de curiosidad.

- Nadie, no era nadie.- le digo mientras me vuelvo a poner a fregar vasos.


	4. Comienzos

**Hola! Lamento de verdad el tiempo de espera pero estoy en mi último año de instituto y entre semana voy liadísima. Siento deciros que hasta dentro de dos semanas no podré actualizar la historia porque la semana que viene empiezo con mis exámenes finales y tengo mucho que estudiar, pero el 5 capítulo está ya en proceso y va a ser muy largo y lleno de cosas así que espero que compense la espera. **

**Os quería dar las gracias a los que comentáis y seguís esta historia. Me hace mucha ilusión porque es mi primera historia y parece que esta teniendo buenas críticas. No dudéis en preguntar lo que sea. **

**También o habréis dado cuenta de que ha pasado de T a M, así que ya me diréis si queréis que sea más o menos explícita o si queréis que cambie algo. No sé me da muy bien escribir escenas de sexo así que decirme que preferís y ya veré como lo hago jajajaja **

**Gabu: Me encanta que me preguntes y comentes en todos los capítulos, me alegras el día. Me gustó escribir a Brittany celosa y sobretodo a Santana nerviosa porque creo que eso es algo que en la serie no nos lo muestran siempre y es un lado de ella que me gusta explotar. No puedo decir quien le rompió el corazón a Santana porque es una parte muy importante de la historia. Poco a poco iré contando más. Espero que te guste el capítulo! **

**MarisaParedes: Tu review me alegró el día. En serio. Muchas gracias por comentar y opinar eso de mi historia. Espero estar definiendo bien a mi Santana. No quiero hacer a ningún personaje perfecto porque quiero humanizarlos, que tengan sus virtudes pero también sus defectos así que tu review me alegró bastante! Gracias! **

**Rosemarie: Te entiendo perfectamente! Solo espero que con el 100th a la gente se le ocurran nuevas ideas y empiecen a escribir. La verdad es que yo leo tanto faberry como brittana así que espero que el fandom Brittana se recupere! Gracias por leerme! **

**Y a todos los que me leéis, aunque no deis review, gracias! **

**-A**

* * *

Por fin es viernes y estoy cambiándome en los vestuarios de NYADA, después de una clase especialmente agotadora con Miss July cuando oigo los pasos furiosos de una persona directos. Levanto la vista y veo a Amber venir con cara de enfado hacia mí. Con una orden directa, manda a las dos otras chicas que quedaban cambiándose conmigo que se vayan y nos quedamos solas. Pongo los ojos en blanco, porque todo ese teatro no me impresiona para nada. No para eso soy Santana Lopez, durante 5 años animadora jefe, la chica mas popular del instituto y la mas temida.

- Hola Santana.- me dice fríamente. Enarco una ceja mientras termino de abrocharme la camisa.

- ¿Qué quieres Amber?.- digo enfadada. No sé a que viene esto.

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¡Dijiste que me llamarías!- me dice. Entonces me acuerdo, el primer día de clase me dio su numero y yo le prometi llamarla. Joder, me maldigo. En mi defensa diré que no tenía ninguna intención real en llamarla, simplemente lo dije para poner celosa a Brittany que estaba escuchando. Pero claro, eso no se lo puedo decir.

- Mira Amber, no estoy interesada en ti. Fue un error coger tu teléfono porque no te voy a llamar.- digo mientras me cuelgo la bolsa de deporte en el hombro.- No es nada personal, simplemente no eres mi tipo.

Veo como mis palabras le afectan y sus ojos marrones se endurecen y se vuelven fríos. En ese momento sé que vamos a tener una discusión. Joder, maldigo, a estas alturas ya podría estar de camino a casa, pero no.

- No sabía que tuvieras un tipo.- me dice sarcásticamente.

- ¿Perdona?- digo con el tono más frio que tengo mientras me cruzo de brazos. Espero por su bien que no haya querido decir lo que ha dicho, porque si lo ha querido decir voy a tener que ir toda Lima Heights Adjacent sobre ella.

- Oh, ya me has oído Santana. Esta escuela es bastante familiar y todos nos conocemos y digamos que sé que te gusta cualquier tipo de chica que se te ponga por delante en una discoteca. Así que pensé que sería mejor que subieras el listón.- dice sonriendo.

- ¿Y pensaste que iba a subir el listón contigo?- digo mientras me acerco amenazadoramente a ella y le apunto el pecho con el dedo.- Mira pelirroja, vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras. La primera es que nunca en la vida me acostaría contigo. Por si no te ha quedado claro a estas alturas, me gustan las mujeres, no esta imitación de pacotilla tintada de pelirrojo en un intento fallido por parecer mas femenina. Segundo, lo que haga o deje de hacer fuera de esta escuela no es asunto tuyo ni de ninguna de esas zorras asustadas que llamas amigas. Tercero, me acuesto con las mujeres que quiero, cuando quiero, porque quiero y puedo. No pretendas hacerte la moralista conmigo solo porque a ti en las discotecas no se te acerca ni el portero para echarte.- le siseo. Noto como traga saliva y se aleja un paso de mí. La reacción que quería. Me doy palmadas mentales en la espalda antes de sonreír y continuar.- Así que, habiendo aclarado esto, quiero que nunca mas me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a no ser que yo te hable directamente. Y eso se aplica a todas tus amigas que han estado hablando de mí a mis espaldas. ¿Entendido?- pregunto amenazadoramente y Amber asiente débilmente.- Adiós pelirroja.

Y con eso me voy, dejándola totalmente congelada al lado de las taquillas. Sonrío orgullosa ante mi discurso mientras salgo al pasillo cuando me llega un mensaje de Dani.

**Danielle17: **_Quedamos esta tarde a tomar un café? Acabo de terminar mi turno en el Hendrix's :) xox _

Sonrío al leer el mensaje de Dani. Durante toda la semana hemos estado hablando en el trabajo y luego por mensajes a lo largo del día. Pero por mucho que físicamente me atraiga, solo vamos a ser amigas. Si a eso le añades mi pánico a las relaciones y mi talento natural a cagarlo todo, está bastante claro que Dani y yo no seremos nada mas que buenas amigas o, como máximo, nos acostaremos alguna vez. Le contesto rápidamente al mensaje para que me recoja en 10 minutos en la puerta del NYADA y me responde con un simple _'Ok'_. Rachel me hubiera contestado con una parrafada sobre como estaría encantada en estar en 10 minutos esperándome y que le gustaría saber si debería traer algo de comer. Pongo los ojos en blanco al saber que eso es exactamente lo que me hubiera puesto Rachel Berry y su incapacidad de responder con una frase corta y simple.

Al ir hacia la salida, paso por un aula de ballet que tiene música dance sonando y me asomo para ver quien está dentro. Al hacerlo me encuentro con Brittany Pierce totalmente concentrada en el baile, siguiendo rápidamente el ritmo de la música con su cuerpo. Siento como se me descuelga la mandíbula del asombro. Si ya me quedé totalmente impresionada con su baile, el primer día de clase, ahora casi no puedo ni respirar. No debería ser legal moverse así. La observo durante unos minutos hasta que la canción acaba y ella se deja caer al suelo, agotada. Entonces levanta la cabeza y me ve ahí en la puerta, con cara de gilipollas después del espectáculo que acabo de ver. Me pongo roja en medio segundo.

- Esto... Hola.- digo.

- Hola.- me sonríe y yo me derrito al ver esa sonrisa perfecta que le ilumina los ojos.

- Ha sido impresionante.- digo mientras doy un paso dentro del aula. ¿Qué haces Santana? Sal ahora mismo.

- Oh gracias, pero es solo un ensayo no es nada...- empieza a decir toda roja.

- Tonterías, ha sido el mejor puto baile que he visto en toda mi vida.- digo sonriéndole y acercándome a su bolsa de deporte donde hay una botella de agua a la vista. Se la paso y me sonríe agradecida.- No deberías infravalorar lo que haces Brittany.

- Gracias.- dice mientras veo como se le iluminan los ojos y me sonríe. Noto una presión en el pecho y en ese momento sé que haré todo lo posible para ver esa sonrisa una vez más.

- Para qué clase es ese baile?- le digo mientras me siento a su lado en el suelo dejando que la suave música de una balada nos envuelva.

- No es para una clase, tengo una actuación a final de curso y tengo que empezar a saber qué baile voy a hacer porque tengo que prepararlo genial.- dice rápidamente. Noto como la atmosfera tensa que antes nos envolvía se relaja mientras nos acomodamos en nuestras posiciones.

- Parece importante.- digo impresionada.

- Bueno... Digamos que sí lo hago bien me aseguro un futuro.- me dice con un guiño que hace que suba mi temperatura corporal.- Intento no pensar en ello para no crearme más presión.

- Lo harás genial.- digo mirándola fijamente.

- Santana, lo que has visto ahora era un calentamiento solo.- se ríe mientras bebe agua y noto como me pongo roja.

- Si eso ha sido tu idea de calentamiento, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que es verte bailar de verdad.- digo impresionada.

- Entonces tienes que venir a verme bailar a final de curso.- dice sonriendo y yo me quedo totalmente quieta. Entonces ella se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y comienza a ponerse roja.- Bueno, quiero decir, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer porque obviamente tendrás mejores cosas que hacer y además no tienes porque venir a verme no es como si... Oh joder estoy balbuceando...

- Brittany está todo bien.-le aseguro cogiéndole de la mano. Su cuerpo se tensa al instante y juro que noto una conexión inmediata. Su piel es suave y noto como una corriente de energía pasa a través de sus finos dedos hasta los míos, creándome un escalofrío. Guau.- Me encantaría ir.

¿Qué estas haciendo Santana? Me pregunto. Tú no haces esto. Tú no te interesas por la vida. Y mucho menos accederías a ir a una actuación de baile que te importa una mierda y que es dentro de 7 meses. ¡7 meses Santana! Pero al ver la sonrisa que pone Brittany al oír mis palabras todos esos pensamientos se van de mi mente y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?- me dice incrédula.

- Pues claro Brittany. Es decir somos...- y me paro. No somos amigas, eso está claro. No después del intento de acostarme con ella en la discoteca solo para luego descubrir que tiene novio y que luego me insultara en mi trabajo. Vale que 'hicimos las paces' pero en realidad no nos hemos vuelto a hablar hasta hoy y cada vez que nos encontrábamos, lo máximo que hemos hablado a sido un "Buenos días".

- Me gustaría ser tu amiga Santana.- me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y noto como en mi cara se forma otra sonrisa y mi estómago da una voltereta.- Es decir... Sé que empezamos con mal pie pero tenemos amigos en común y me gustaría llevarme bien contigo y conocerte mejor, si tú quieres.

- Me encantaría ser tu amiga Brittany.- digo con una sonrisa tímida. Obviando de pleno las volteretas que está haciendo no estómago solo con pensar en ser amiga de Brittany. Esto es algo extraño, normalmente nunca quiero ser amiga de las chicas con las que me quiero acostar.

Entonces Brittany se abalanza sobre mi envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso y caigo hacia atrás totalmente rígida. Siento a Brittany por todas partes y su olor a colonia de coco me embarga. Mi cuerpo se relaja completamente ante el abrazo y cuando me doy cuenta, mis brazos están rodeando su cintura fuertemente, manteniéndola sujeta. Estamos así unos segundos y juro que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho y no entiendo porqué. Entonces Brittany se separa rápidamente dejándome confusa en medio tumbada en el suelo.

- Eh Santana... Está sonando tu móvil.- dice señalando a mi bolsa, donde veo como el móvil brilla. Y me acuerdo de Dani.

- Mierda, joder joder joder.- digo levantándome rápidamente y cogiendo el móvil. Tengo 4 llamadas perdidas de Dani y 7 mensajes avisándome hace 10 minutos que ya estaba en la puerta esperándome.- Me tengo que ir Brittany.

- Espera que me voy contigo.- dice rápidamente mientras comienza a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero que pierdas ensayos.- le digo preocupada. Ahora somos amigas ¿No?

- No, tranquila. Ademas, ¿esta noche no tenemos fiesta?- me dice con una sonrisa juguetona mientras apaga el equipo de música y se acerca hasta la puerta donde estoy yo.- Ya bailaré ahí.

Le dirijo una mirada de sorpresa. Sabía que iba a salir con Rachel, pero no pensaba que Brittany viniera también.

- Bueno, eso es lo que me ha dicho Rachel cuando le he preguntado.- me dice. Intento obviar el hecho de que haya preguntado por mí y la sonrisa inmediata que eso me genera, mientras bajamos las escaleras hasta la salida.

- Sí, claro que voy.- le confirmo mientras pasamos la salida y cruzamos el recinto hasta la calle.

Vamos andando las dos juntas, nuestros brazos rozándose de vez en cuando y lanzando corrientes de energía. Me pregunto si ella los sentirá también o solo soy yo. Nuestras manos se rozan sin querer y solo puedo pensar en qué se sentiría al cogerle la mano y andar junto a ella, abrazadas, como una pareja. Entonces empiezo a hiperventilar y me paro de lleno. ¿Qué cojones...? No puedes pensar en estas cosas Santana! Me chillo mentalmente. Solo vas a joder las cosas! Ahora es tu amiga, no puedes hacer eso! Tiene novio! Ni siquiera sabes si es gay! Pienso rápidamente mientras oigo como Brittany me pregunta si me encuentro bien. Todavía sigo en shock por mis pensamientos cuando oigo un pitido de moto y veo como Dani me hace señales. Salvada por la campana. Es increíble como cuando estoy con Brittany me olvido del mundo exterior y de mis obligaciones.

- Santana mueve el culo!- oigo como dice Dani desde la moto. - Llevo 15 minutos esperándote!

- Brittany me tengo que ir.- le digo rápidamente.- Nos vemos esta noche.

- Ya... Claro.- me dice fríamente mientras me da un abrazo.

Pero no es como el primer abrazo en el aula. Es más frío e incómodo. ¿Ves porqué no puede pasar nada serio entre Brittany y tú? Vas a hacerle daño, me digo mientras me despido con la mano y me acerco a Dani rápidamente que me pega un golpe en el brazo después de pasarme un casco. Me monto detrás de ella después de pedirle disculpas y decirle que me había entretenido y desaparecemos entre el trafico de Nueva York.

* * *

Cuatro horas después estoy en mi apartamento preparándome para ir a arrasar cualquiera que sea la discoteca que Puck quiera llevarnos esta noche. Estamos casi todos porque Kurt tenía una cita con Blaine antes de acudir después y a Quinn y Brittany nos las encontraremos allí. Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación, maquillada perfectamente, el pelo ondulado sobre mis hombros y ya cambiada en un vestido negro minúsculo con un solo tirante y que marca todas y cada una de mis curvas, oigo como el apartamento se llena de los aullidos de Puck, Sam, Dani y Mike (aunque después se lleva un capón por parte de Tina) Incluso Rachel admite que estoy increíblemente sexy.

Puck se emperra en que comenzamos a beber antes y me tomo 5 chupitos de tequila con él y Dani antes de salir del apartamento y poner camino hacia la discoteca. Cuando llegamos veo un pequeño corro esperándonos en la entrada. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine... Y Brittany. Decir que va sexy es quedarse corto. Lleva un vestido azul metálico de palabra de honor que le hace tener las piernas más largas, perfectas y sexis que he visto en mi vida. Creo que me he olvidado de respirar porque lo siguiente que noto es que están todos dirigiéndose a dentro.

- Hola Santana.- me dice sonriendo Brittany. Santana respira, me obligo a mi misma.

- Hey...- digo como puedo, todavía mirándole las piernas. Me obligo a levantar la vista hacia sus preciosos ojos azules que me miran divertidos y trago saliva.- ¿Entramos?

Ante mi débil sugerencia, me coge de la mano y me guía al interior de la discoteca, directamente a la barra donde bebemos varios chupitos mas sin intercambiar palabra y luego nos unimos al resto en la pista de baile. Hay una tensión entre nosotras que no puedo descifrar qué es. Intento no bailar muy pegada a ella porque si bailáramos juntas no le podría quitar las manos de encima, y acabo bailando con Dani.

- No sabía que bailaras tan bien Santana.- me susurra al oído, sus labios rozando mi lóbulo, mientras mueve sus caderas contra las mías. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y mis manos van directamente a sus hombros.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí Danielle.- le digo con un guiño notando como la cantidad de alcohol que he tomado me empieza a subir, mientras giro hasta que tengo su espalda pegada a mí y desde atrás le pongo las manos en las caderas.

Bailamos un rato más así de pegadas hasta que un movimiento a mi lado me llama la atención. Brittany está bailando con una morena. Bueno, bailar no es precisamente lo que están haciendo. Brittany está agachada moviendo las caderas mientras sube sensualmente hacia arriba, sus manos nunca dejando el cuerpo de la morena, que tiene los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca.

Por un momento lo veo todo rojo y me entran ganas de ir, separarlas y mandar a la morena a la otra punta de la discoteca con un ojo morado. Pero entonces recuerdo que Brittany y yo somos amigas y que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar bailando con la morena esa. Bueno no, tiene novio. Me recuerdo amargamente. Pero eso es problema de Artie, no mío.

Enfadada cojo a Dani de los hombros obligándola a girarse y mirarme. Entonces ataco si boca furiosamente, sin esperar permiso. Dani se queda parada una milésima de segundo antes de devolverme el beso y abrir la boca lo justo para dejar pasar mi lengua a la suya. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran, deja escapar un ligero gemido y yo dejo el ataque a su boca para pasar al cuello. Le agarro del cuello mientras con la otra sujeto fuertemente su cintura.

- Vamos a tu casa?- oigo que me dice. Sus palabras vibrando en la garganta que ahora estoy besando.

No me lo pienso dos veces y, sin mirar ni una sola vez a Brittany, la cojo de la mano en dirección a la salida despidiéndome rápidamente de Rachel y Quinn que están bailando juntas, al pasar por su lado.

* * *

Mi espalda choca fuertemente contra la pared y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer. Inmediatamente unos labios carnosos atacan mi cuello fuertemente mientras una mano se enreda en mi pelo y la otra coge mi pierna derecha y la enrolla en su cintura. En ese momento Dani me muerde justo en el trozo donde hombro y cuello se juntan y dejo salir un gemido por mi boca cuando noto como sus labios empiezan a alternar besos y chupetones en ese mismo punto. Las rodillas me fallan y Dani me suelta la pierna para apretarse fuertemente contra mí y mantenerme de pie, apretada entre ella y la puerta. Es entonces cuando una de sus piernas se encaja entre las mías y su muslo se aprieta justo en mi centro. Un rayo de placer cruza todo mi cuerpo y dejo que un sonido angustiado salga de mi boca. Estoy ardiendo y necesito tomar el control de la situación. Mi boca encuentra la suya, dientes contra dientes y lengua contra lengua y comienzo a empujarla camino a mi habitación sin romper nunca el beso. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocan con el borde de la cama y las dos caemos sobre ella, yo encima. Es entonces cuando, mirándole a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que no le puedo hacer esto a Dani. No sin antes hablar y dejar las cosas claras entre nosotras. Dani no es una chica cualquiera. Se está empezando a convertir en una amiga y no quiero hacerle daño al tratarla como una más de mis conquistas de discoteca.

- No puedo hacerlo.- digo mientras me aparto de encima de ella y me dejo caer sobre la cama respirando fuertemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?- dice confusa, respirando como yo.- Pensé que esto era lo que querías.

- No! Bueno sí... A ver, no.- digo mientras me froto las sienes deseando no haber bebido tanto.

- Santana...- me dice mientras se incorpora.

- Dani... Tú no eres como las demás chicas. - empiezo mientras me siento junto a ella.- Tú me importas, significas algo para mí. Pero nunca voy a poder darte algo más que una amistad y por eso no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos. No sería justo.

- Santana, por mucho que aprecie tu preocupación, yo nunca te he dicho que de ti quiera una relación.- me dice mientras me coge una mano sonriendo.- Ya sé que no estas preparada para una relación, y sé que yo no soy esa persona que te va a hacerlo estar.

- Yo... Me siento estúpida.

-No! Yo te dije de irnos a tu casa. El error es mío. He visto la forma en la que miras a Brittany y por un momento pensé que...

- Brittany?

- Oh por dios Santana, te mueres por ella. No intentes negarlo. Esta tarde en el NYADA cuando os habéis despedido... O esta noche cuando habéis bailado juntas o lo celosa que te has puesto cuando se ha ido a bailar con esa chica morena. Por favor es bastante obvio.

- Tiene novio.

- Y? Eres Santana López. Creía que no te amedrentabas ante nada ni nadie.

- Eso creía yo también, pero me da miedo.

- El qué? Desear una relación? - me dice mientras me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. No es un gesto sexual ni incómodo. Es algo natural, un gesto que me da seguridad y que me hace saber que es mi amiga y va a estar conmigo.

- Hace mucho tiempo desde mi ultima relación Dani. En verdad creo que nunca he tenido una relación de verdad, y eso me hace creer que no sirvo.

- No lo puedes saber si no lo intentas.

- La cagaré, al final es lo que siempre hago. Jodo las cosas hasta que no hay solución.- digo. No me he dado cuenta de que estoy apunto de llorar hasta que noto como Dani me abraza fuertemente y me tumba a su lado en la cama.

- Tú no jodes las cosas Santana. Todo va a ir bien.- me dice en un susurro.

- Tiene novio y ni siquiera es gay.- le digo.

- Eso no lo sabes hasta que no se lo preguntes.- me dice suavemente y me suelta brevemente para coger el edredón a los pies de la cama y taparnos con él. Luego me vuelve a abrazar fuertemente y me acaricia el pelo.- Vete a dormir Santana.

Apenas unos segundos después ya estoy profundamente dormida.


	5. Confesiones

**Siento muchisisisimo la espera, pero los exámenes me han llevado loca. Pero bueno, han salido bastante bien así que estoy contenta. **

**Este capítulo es más corto pero se centra sobretodo en explicar porqué Santana es como es. Espero que no os decepcione, pero quería subir algo ya porque hacía mucho que no subía nada! **

**Espero que os guste! **

* * *

Me despierto atrapada entre el colchón y un cuerpo caliente encima mío. El dolor de cabeza es horrible y cuando abro los ojos, la luz que se cuela por la ventana hace que los vuelva a cerrar mientras gruño de dolor. Es por momentos como este que me pregunto porqué tendré que beber tanto siempre. ¿No puedo limitarme a un par de copas? ¿Tengo que beberme botellas?

Los recuerdos de ayer se me aparecen tras los ojos cerrados y noto como mi corazón se para. Casi me acuesto con Dani. Brittany. El ataque de celos. Dani. La conversación. Oh joder.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos y a mirar al cuerpo inconsciente que duerme a pierna suelta encima mío. Dani tiene una cara serena mientras duerme, los rasgos relajados mientras la cabeza descansa sobre mi clavícula y piernas y brazos me rodean. Noto que las dos vamos solo en ropa interior, no me acordaba haber llegado tan lejos antes de nuestra charla y mi mini ataque de pánico.

No puedo evitar soltar una risa ante nuestra situación. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí.

- Deja de mirarme mientras duermo, pareces un pervertido.- oigo como me dice Dani todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- Tenía intención de salir a hacer el desayuno, la verdad.- digo con una media sonrisa, contenta de que las cosas no hayan cambiado entre nosotras.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?- me dice todavía dormida.

- Bueno, parece ser que tengo un orangután encima mío que me lo impide.- digo pero ella no hace intento de moverse.- El orangután eres tú.

- Ya lo sé.

Como no mueve ni un musculo, levanto la rodilla y empujo fuertemente hacia arriba hasta que Dani cae a un lado de la cama y acaba resbalando hasta el suelo.

- ¡Joder Santana López!- dice levantándose rápidamente con los ojos abiertos y la mirada aun medio dormida. - ¡Ya me estaba levantando, animal!

- Haberlo hecho antes.- digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras me levanto de la cama y me froto las sienes.- No chilles joder, tengo una resaca horrible.

No me contesta y cuando me giro, descubro que está otra vez bajo el edredón, durmiendo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo al comedor intentando no hacer ruido. Es entonces cuando me encuentro con una Quinn Fabray en ropa interior, cocinando de espaldas a mí. Lleva los auriculares puestos y esta bailando al ritmo de la música mientras prepara unas tortitas.

Me siento riendo silenciosamente en un taburete de la barra mientras observo como Quinn termina de hacer las tortitas - con lo que, estoy bastante segura, son los ingredientes veganos de Rachel. En ese momento, Quinn se gira para pasar las tortitas al plato y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Noto como su cara se pone totalmente blanca y la sartén cae al suelo haciendo un ruido horrible para mi cabeza.

- HOSTIA PUTA JODER.- dice Quinn mientras se quita los auriculares y se apoya en la encimera, respirando con dificultad.

- Buenos días a ti también.- digo sonriendo. - Esto de encontrarte en ropa interior en mi casa se está convirtiendo en todo un habito, Fabray.

Se pone roja al instante y se agacha para recoger el desastre que ha formado, lo que le da varios segundos para pensar una respuesta. Pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Rachel se abre y por ella sale Rachel Berry en ropa interior, frotándose los ojos medio dormida.

- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido, Q?- cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos se pone blanca.- ¿S-Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Buenos días a ti también.- digo exasperada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice con un tono mas alto del habitual.

- Bueno Berry, la ultima vez que lo miré, esta era mi casa.

- Pero... ¿No te fuiste a casa de Dani ayer?- dice intercambiando una mirada rápida con Quinn.

Oigo como Quinn comienza a hacer ruido con los platos mientras se pone a arreglar el desastre del suelo.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - le digo a Quinn rápidamente. Su espalda se tensa y noto como Rachel se pone roja.- No, dejarme reformular la pregunta: ¿Qué hacéis las dos en ropa interior?

- Quinn estaba ayer tan borracha que decidí que, como buena amiga que soy, lo mejor era que antes de que acabara durmiendo inconsciente en casa de algún desconocido, lo mejor era que se quedara a pasar la noche aquí.- dice Rachel rápidamente con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

- ¿Y dormís en ropa interior?- le digo con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Nuestra ropa estaba manchada de alcohol? - me dice Rachel.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? - digo con un guiño en la cara. Rachel abre la boca para contestarme y en ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abre y Dani sale en ropa interior frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Qué cojones es todo ese ruido Santana?- me gruñe. Cuando abre los ojos nos ve a todas mirándola sorprendidas, en ropa interior.- Oh, buenos días.

-¿Qué hacéis las dos en ropa interior?- dice Rachel con una media sonrisa victoriosa, contenta de no ser el centro de atención.

- Resulta que pretendía acostarme con Santana ayer por la noche. Pero ella, en un estado de alcoholización enorme, me dijo que quería ser solo mi amiga y no un polvo de una noche, así que acabamos durmiendo.- dice Dani como si nada mientras se sienta a mi lado. Rachel y Quinn abren la boca sorprendidas y yo dejo escapar una carcajada. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de Dani, la sinceridad con la que cuenta las cosas.

- Y eso Berry, es una respuesta sincera.- le digo mientras le choco la mano a Dani y Rachel se pone roja.

Quinn empieza a servirnos las tortitas cuando el sonido horriblemente alto de un móvil nos sorprende a todas.

- ¡Es el mío!- dice rápidamente mientras entra en la habitación de Rachel.

Pasan un par de minutos en los que ninguna habla, todas demasiado ocupadas en comer las tortitas y aun sufriendo la resaca. Oigo de fondo ruidos en la habitación de Rachel y al cabo de unos segundos Quinn rápidamente sale vestida con ropa de Rachel, el móvil en la mano y una mirada de preocupación estampada en la cara.

- ¿Q, pasa algo?- dice Rachel levantándose de la silla.

- Es Brittany, ha cortado con Artie.- dice rápidamente. Noto como se me va todo el aire de los pulmones al instante. ¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué?.- Me tengo que ir ya, me necesita.

Me doy cuenta que me he levantado de la silla al cabo de unos segundos y Quinn ya está saliendo por la puerta cuando reacciono y le chillo.

- ¡Llamame si necesita cualquier cosa!

La puerta se cierra tras ella y la casa se queda en silencio. Me vuelvo a sentar en el taburete sin escuchar la conversación que tienen Rachel y Dani mientras yo me quedo sumida en mis pensamientos.

Brittany y Artie han cortado. Brittany está soltera. Un rayo de esperanza se abre paso por mi pecho antes de que lo corte tajantemente. Brittany debe de estar mal. Y eso es lo mas importante ahora mismo. Pero aun así no puedo evitar tener un poco de esperanza y que mi mente empiece a generar situaciones para encontrarme con Brittany de nuevo. ¡Santana López! Tú y Brittany sois amigas, nada más, así que no puedes ir ligando con ella ahora que sabes que está soltera - me recuerdo amargamente.

-Santana...¡Santana!- la voz impaciente de Dani me saca de mi ensoñación y le lanzo una mirada de disculpa.- Estaba diciendo que me voy a ir yendo a casa. ¿Nos vemos el Lunes?

Le asiento distraídamente y oigo como se cierra la puerta de la casa. Noto una mirada perforándome un agujero en la cabeza y al levantar la vista veo a Rachel con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Trago saliva.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusta Britt?- dice directa al grano. Noto como me pongo roja y me muerdo inconscientemente el labio.

- No.

- Mentira, te lo veo en la cara.- dice rápidamente. Me levanto de mi asiento sabiendo a donde va a llevar esta conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres Berry?- digo fríamente, pero ella no se amedranta ante mi tono.

- ¿Por qué no...-

- Porque nada Berry. No hay nada que hacer. No soy buena para las relaciones punto.- digo duramente.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.- dice suavizando la mirada.

- ¿Sobre qué?- le digo lentamente, aunque una parte de mí lo sabe perfectamente. Tenemos que tener "la charla". La charla que llevo meses evitando. Ella se limita a levantar una ceja y espera pacientemente.- Mira... Dejame ducharme primero y vestirme, vale?.

Eso parece relajarla y asiente sonriente mientras yo me dirijo a mi habitación.

- ¡Santana! - oigo que me dice a mis espaldas.- No hace falta que sea hoy, o ahora, solo quiero que sepas que tenemos que tener la charla pronto.

- No Rachel, ya va siendo hora. Al fin y al cabo, ha pasado un año. - digo mirándola tristemente antes de entrar en mi habitación.- Dile a Kurt que venga a casa ya.

* * *

Estoy sentada en la cama mientras termino de secarme lentamente el pelo. Acabo de tener la ducha mas larga de toda mi vida, literal. Han pasado 3 horas desde la charla con Rachel y sé que no puedo alargarlo más. Este es el momento que he estado temiendo durante meses, rezando para no tener que revivir. Pero una parte de mí está harta de esconderlo todo para mí. Una parte de mi necesita soltarlo de una vez por todas y compartirlo con alguien.

Cuando cada pelo está totalmente seco, me pongo unos pantalones de chándal, una sudadera y salgo al comedor silenciosamente; el corazón latiéndome desbocado. Rachel y Kurt están sentados en el sofá cambiando rápidamente los canales de la TV, claramente nerviosos.

-Bueeeeeeeno...- digo nerviosamente sentándome en el sillón que hay enfrente del sofá.- ¿Qué queréis saber?

Kurt se remueve incomodo en su posición y noto como Rachel se muerde el labio nerviosamente.

- Santana, no tienes porqué hacer esto si no quieres, de ver-

- No Kurt, han pasado 13 meses. Ya va siendo hora de que mis dos mejores amigos sepan toda la verdad.- digo rápidamente. Cuanto antes mejor.

- Lo único que queremos saber es porqué decidiste venirte con nosotros a NY. Porqué estuvimos meses oyéndote llorar todas las noches. Porqué te has estado escondiendo en ligues de una sola noche. Porqué has dejado de cantar. - dice Rachel. Sus palabras se me clavan directamente en el corazón. Oír como tus mejores amigos están así de preocupados por ti. Oír en boca de ellos como has cambiado tanto.

-¿Os acordáis de Alison?- digo en un susurro, hablar de ella me hace daño. Kurt y Rachel se miran rápidamente antes de asentir.

- ¿Que tiene ella que ver?- dice Rachel sorprendida. Suspiro mientras intento sacar las palabras, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar. Pasan varios minutos antes de que me decida a hablar.

- Alison y yo estábamos juntas. Como novias. - digo lentamente, observando las reacciones de mis dos amigos. Kurt está abriendo la boca como si se fuera a comer la mesa del comedor entera, mientras que Rachel tiene la boca cerrada en una linea.

- ¿Alison Hale y Santana Lopez? Pero si... Pero si... Pero si tenía novio. Las dos. Pero si erais mejores amigas. Pero si...- veo como Kurt comienza a juntar las piezas.- OH DIOS MÍO SANTANA. ¿Desde cuándo?

Sonrío amargamente, me imaginaba este tipo de reacción. Cuando les confesé que era gay, Kurt incluso lloró. Fue la segunda semana de haberme mudado con ellos, estábamos en el sofá los tres y yo por fin sentía que pertenecía a un grupo de amigos, que encajaba. Y entonces lo solté, fue rápido y del tirón y al instante supe que no me había equivocado, que me iban a querer y aceptar. El recuerdo me hace relajarme un poco y sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dice cuidadosamente Rachel. Su mirada no ha cambiado ni un poco desde que lo he contado, mientras que Kurt está teniendo un ataque. La calma en la voz de Rachel me relaja y me obligo a continuar.

- Ella quería salir del armario y yo no estaba preparada. La obligué a salir con toda esa lista de chicos para poder cubrirnos, para poder mantener nuestra reputación. Lo jodi la vida.- digo con voz estrangulada, me noto al borde de las lagrimas y trago saliva.

- Tu no has jodido nada Santana.- me dice Rachel ahora a mi lado.

- Si joder, si. La forcé a fingir ser alguien que no era, solo por la maldita imagen. La hice infeliz. Todas las veces que sus padres nos pillaban abrazadas o cogidas de la mano. O cuando mis padres me preguntaban sobre ella y yo siempre la negaba. Ella estaba en el armario por mí, fue infeliz por mí, para que yo pudiera vivir la mentira mas tiempo.- digo entre sollozos. Noto unos brazos rodeándome y lloro más fuerte aun.- Pero yo no estaba preparada para salir del armario y decírselo a mis padres así que la amenacé para que no dijera nada. Yo estaba enamorada de ella y la amenacé con joderle la vida so alguna vez decía algo. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Noto como me levantan y me llevan a mi habitación donde me tumban en la cama y me rodean los dos con sus brazos.

- Santana, estabas asustada, no es tú culpa. - me dice Kurt.

-¡Claro que es mi culpa!- digo amargamente. Pasan varios minutos en silencio hasta que me obligo a continuar.- Se lo dije a mis padres, un día antes de graduarnos, les dije a mis padres que era gay y que tenía novia.

Noto como se tensan a mi alrededor, casi como si predijeran lo siguiente.

- Mis padres se divorciaron al mes siguiente. Mi padre no podía soportar el hecho de que su hija fuera homosexual y que su mujer defendiera y apoyara a su hija, así que se divorciaron. Nunca más he vuelto a hablar con mi padre después de que me dijera que era gay, pero todo me dejó tan asustada y destrozada que al día siguiente le dije a Alison que se acababa. Que yo no era gay, que era todo una confusión estupida, que era una enfermedad y...- me interrumpen mis propios sollozos. - Y obviamente le rompí el corazón a Alison. Nos dijimos cosas horribles pero ella me dijo algo que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza. Me dijo que estaba emocionalmente dañada, que nunca iba a ser capaz de amar realmente a nadie y que lo único que iba a hacer era destrozar a la otra persona, que lo único que hacía era dejar a mi paso destrucción. Después de eso no volvimos a hablar y yo poco a poco llegué a aceptar que era gay y que era feliz siendo yo misma. Pero supongo que sus palabras me han afectado mas de lo que creía .

Después de ese pequeño discurso hay un silencio absoluto a mi alrededor, pero me sienta bien. Después de meses intentando olvidarlo todo, negando que me pasaba nada y teniendo que llorar a escondidas, ahora sienta bien poder decirlo todo en voz alta y llorar con mis mejores amigos a mi lado. Es liberador. Sigo notando esa presión en el pecho cuando pienso sobre todo eso, pero ahora es menos fuerte y se que tengo a mis amigos a mi lado para ayudarme.

- ¿Sabes que es mentira no?- dice Rachel al cabo de un rato.- No estás emocionalmente dañada y obviamente no vas dejando a tu paso destrucción. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca Santana. Te preocupas por tus amigos más que por ti misma y eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Eres mi mejor amiga y si no estuviera segura de lo buena persona que eres, nunca te habría tenido como compañera de piso. Nunca habría apostado por ti.

Un sentimiento cálido se abre paso por mi pecho y sonrío a través de las lágrimas.

- Durante muchos años de instituto fuiste cruel con nosotros. Nos maltrataste, humillaste, insultaste.- comienza a decir suavemente Kurt. Me encojo sobre mi misma al recordar lo mala persona que fui hace unos años.- Pero siempre supimos que había más que eso. Que eras mas que eso. Siempre supimos que bajo esa fachada de destrucción estaba la verdadera Santana Lopez y por eso nunca te dejamos de lado. Nunca pienses que no eres lo suficientemente buena porque lo eres.

No les contesto, pero les aprieto fuertemente las manos para que sepan que aprecio con mi vida sus palabras y que aunque no lo demuestre, me están ayudando.

La habitación se queda otra vez en silencio, pero puedo notar como mi corazón se va ralentizando junto con mis sollozos. Al cabo de unos minutos mis párpados se cierran y, agotada, me quedo dormida.

* * *

Pasan una horas cuando noto como un cuerpo se desliza a mi lado en la cama y me aprieta fuertemente contra si.

- Oh Santana...- oigo que susurran a mi oído y noto como esa persona me coloca bien el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Estoy demasiado agotada como para responder, pero abro los ojos y una maraña de pelo rubio me bloquea la visión. Muevo la cabeza un poco para intentar adivinar quien es y el abrazo que me da la otra persona se intensifica, como si no me quisiera dejar marchar.

- ¿Estás despierta? - oigo que dice Brittany.

¿Brittany? Me incorporo rápidamente de la cama y clavo mi mirada sorprendida en esos ojos azules brillantes.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- digo. Mi voz es apenas un susurro, completamente ronca después de tantas horas llorando.

- Me ha llamado Rachel y me ha dicho que estabas mal, así que he decidido venir a estar contigo.- dice dulcemente. En seguida me relajo y un esbozo de sonrisa se asoma por mi cara. Entonces recuerdo la llamada a Quinn.

- ¿No habías cortado con Artie? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en casa intentando superar la ruptura?- le digo mientras me acerco un poco mas a ella en la cama. Nuestros brazos están rozándose y desprenden calor en los puntos en los que se tocan.

- Ya no le quería, así que no había mucho que superar. Llegue a esa conclusión hace varias semanas así que ya me había hecho a la idea de que tenia que romper con Artie. No podía seguir con él si ya no le quería.- dice después encogerse de hombros. Pero aun así noto el dolor en sus ojos y sé que la ruptura le ha dolido mucho mas de lo que dice.

El hecho de que haya venido hasta aquí solo para consolarme, aun estando ella sufriendo, me conmueve y la rodeo con mis brazos mientras descanso la cabeza en su pecho. Al cabo de unos segundos ella me rodea también y cuando la habitación se vuelve a quedar totalmente en silencio, nos dormidos rápidamente, abrazadas fuertemente.

- Gracias.- es la última palabra que digo antes de que perdamos las dos la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado aunque haya sido corto y que os haya gustado como he descrito el pasado de Santana! **


	6. Encuentros

**Lo siento mucho muchísimo por haber tardado tanto pero entre el colegio, las fiestas de mi ciudad y problemas personales no he tenido tiempo. Espero que os guste este capítulo aunque ha sido bastante complicado de escribir. **

**Un beso! -A**

* * *

Me despierto y es uno de esos despertares en los que te acuerdas inmediatamente de todo lo que ha pasado antes de que te durmieras, de esos que no tienes que esperar unos segundos intentando recordar. Así que cuando el brazo que tengo alrededor de mi cintura se aprieta un poco más, se perfectamente de quien es. Brittany. Durante la noche hemos cambiado de posición así que ahora es ella la que me tiene totalmente protegida con su cuerpo, y aunque normalmente no me gusta que me abracen en la cama, que sea Brittany la que lo hace me hace sentirme protegida.

Noto su respiración en el hueco de mi cuello y cierro fuertemente los ojos ante la sensación. Nuestras piernas están entrelazadas pero sus brazos están en mi cintura y debajo del almohadón, así que eso me deja con mis brazos totalmente libres. Antes de poder evitarlo comienzo a dibujar figuras en su brazo, apenas son unas caricias pero hacen que Brittany se remueva contra mí y hunda su cabeza en mi cuello. No puedo reprimir el escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos haciéndole caricias, la respiración le cambia y noto como se detiene totalmente un segundo antes de volver a continuar más fuerte que nunca. Sonrío mientras me hundo un poco más contra su cuerpo.

- Buenos días.- susurro. Pero no me contesta.- Brittany… sé que estás despierta.

Aun así solo me responde el silencio, así que ocultando una sonrisa me giro para quedarme cara a cara con ella. Tiene los ojos y la boca firmemente cerrados pero veo como la comisura de sus labios tiembla, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Brittany abre los ojos en cuanto nota mi respiración contra la suya. Y en ese momento me quedo totalmente inmóvil, sin palabras. Tengo a Brittany en mi cama, a menos de 5cm de mí, con sus brazos rodeándome y el fantasma de una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Sus perfectos labios que están llamando a los míos a gritos. Levanto rápidamente la mirada de sus labios y me encuentro con sus ojos de un azul intenso mirándome divertidos. Me ha visto mirándole los labios.

- Eh… buenos días.- le digo aclarándome la garganta mientras me pongo totalmente roja. El que se inventara el mito de que los latinos no nos ponemos rojos se puede ir a cagar.

- Buenos días.- me dice mientras me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara haciendo que me ponga aún más roja todavía. Cálmate Lopez. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor que ayer.- le digo sinceramente. Se muerde el labio pensativa y me obligo a apartar la mirada de su boca. De hecho me deshago de sus brazos y ruedo en mi lado de la cama poniendo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. La única respuesta que veo a mis movimientos es su ceja levantada.

Estamos un minuto en silencio simplemente mirándonos y aunque sé que me debería parecer incómodo, me siento a gusto. _Amigas, Santana. Sois amigas y eso es lo que vais a ser. Ella acaba de cortar con Artie y encima no es gay_. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando de repente Brittany se levanta de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – digo mirándola. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta negra con el logo de NYADA estampado en blanco.

- ¡Vamos a salir a hacer deporte San!- el mote consigue irrumpir una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Entonces me centro en sus palabras.

- ¿Deporte?- digo con la voz una octava más alta de lo normal.- ¿Qué quieres decir con deporte?

- Quiero decir que vamos a salir a correr tú y yo por Nueva York.- dice con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada desafiante.

- No. De ninguna manera.- digo devolviéndole la mirada mientras apoyo la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama.

- Sí.

- Oh cariño, creo que no lo has entendido. – le digo con una sonrisa prepotente. – Yo no salgo a correr y menos a las- miro la hora en la mesilla de noche '6:45'_ ¡Joder! ¿Qué hago despierta a estas horas?_- ¡¿LAS 6:45 BRITTANY?! No debería ni estar despierta.

- Santana ahora estás en el NYADA así que tienes que mantenerte en forma.- dice acercándose a mi lado de la cama.- ¿Y qué mejor manera de mantenerse en forma que saliendo a correr conmigo?- me dice haciendo pucheritos. Y en ese mismo momento sé que esto totalmente perdida y que con ese puchero puede hacer que haga cualquier cosa por ella. Así que cierro los ojos para evitar ver la mirada de triunfo en sus ojos.

- Bien. Pero solo 1 hora.- le siseo mientras me froto los ojos y me levanto perezosamente de la cama. Nadie, nunca jamás, debería tener que levantarse a hacer ejercicio a estas horas.

- ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- me dice mientras me abraza fuertemente.

- Oh dios eres de esas personas felices por la mañana.- digo mientras me dirijo al armario y comienzo a sacar unos pantalones negros elásticos y una camiseta de manga larga rosa térmica para hacer deporte.

- Voy a cambiarme, hacemos café y luego nos vamos a correr ¿vale?- me dice dirigiéndose al baño de mi habitación, como si estuviera en su casa. Sonrío.

- ¡Oh capitán, mi capitán!- le digo haciendo el gesto de marinero.

* * *

2 hora y media después estoy muriéndome. Me arden las piernas, me arde el costado, me arden los pulmones, me arden los brazos, me arde la cara, me arde la vida. A 3 metros delante de mí tengo a Brittany corriendo fácilmente, con su coleta dando saltos a cada zancada que da. Vale que durante todo el instituto he sido animadora y que por culpa de Sue Sylvester solía correr 20Km diarios. Pero hace ya casi un año que no corro ni hago ningún tipo de ejercicio y Brittany no ha bajado el ritmo desde que salimos a la calle. Así que me vuelvo a jurar por 54546658 en estos últimos meses que a partir de mañana saldré a correr todos los días. Pero por hoy ya basta.

- Britt… para…-le suplico.

- ¡Vamos San! ¡Un kilómetro más y llegamos al apartamento!- me dice por encima del hombro sin frenar un solo momento.

Y solo me queda maldecir cada unidad de célula en su cuerpo por tener tan aguante físico. Mis ojos se centran en su figura perfectamente moldeada. Los pantalones que lleva marcan todas y cada una de sus curvas y tiene una mancha oscura en su camiseta azul debido al sudor. _Yo la maldigo a ella, a su capacidad física y a lo jodidamente sexy que es ahora mismo. _Como si notara mi mirada se gira sonriendo.

- ¡500m más San!- me dice sacándome la lengua. Cierro momentáneamente los ojos y me obligo a concentrarme y a seguir corriendo.

A lo lejos veo mi edificio acercándose cada vez más y decido emplear mis últimas energías en adelantarla y llegar antes que ella. Así que cuando estamos a 50 metros de la puerta, acelero y la adelanto. Doy gracias a dios que es un domingo por la mañana y no son ni las 9 porque de haber sido más tarde ya me habrían atropellado.

- ¡GANÉ!- digo sin respiración mientras espero a que llegue. Me está mirando divertida mientras se para a estirar.- No sabía que fueras tan lenta- le digo mientras la imito y me pongo a estirar.

- ¿Hacemos una carrera?- me dice frunciendo el ceño.

- Mejor mañana.- le digo rápidamente mientras entramos en el edificio.

Cuando entramos en el apartamento, Rachel y Kurt están en un intenso debate, el desayuno ya olvidado.

- CLARAMENTE FUNNY GIRL ES MEJOR QUE EL FANTASMA DE LA ÓPERA.

- Ah no querida, no dejes que tu admiración por Barbra te ciegue. El Fantasma es mejor.

Le lanzo una mirada de disculpa a Brittany y cierro la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿Podéis dejar la discusión de a ver cuál de los dos es más gay y comportaros? Tenemos visita. – digo mientras le robo a Rachel su tostada.

- ¡Brittany! ¿Quién es mejor? ¿Funny Girl o El Fantasma de la Opera?- dice Rachel con una mirada de esperanza.

- Eh… Nunca los he conocido en persona así que…- dice confusa. No puedo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante la respuesta de Britt y la cara de Kurt y Rachel. _No puede ser más adorable aunque lo intentase. _

- Pero Brittany…- comienza a decir Rachel.

- Suficiente Berry.- le digo amenazadoramente. – Britt, ¿vas tu primero a la ducha?

Cuando Brittany entra en el baño, me dejo caer sobre un taburete de la cocina. Estoy demasiado agotada para estas horas del día.

- Así que… Britt.- me dice Kurt con una sonrisa maligna.

Oh cierra la maldita boca, porcelana.- le digo, pero aun así intento recordar en que momento he comenzado a llamar a Brittany 'Britt'. _Oh dios ¿se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Le molestará? Respira Lopez, ella te ha llamado San primero. _

- ¿Qué hacíais corriendo a estas horas?- me dice Rachel mientras me sirve una tostada.

- Creo quería distraerme de lo de ayer con la excusa de ponerme en forma. – digo después de comerme la tostada.

Los dos asienten y nos quedamos en silencio. Sé que están los dos preocupado por mí y por lo que les conté ayer. Es una situación extraña para todos porque nunca antes me había abierto de esa forma con ellos. Pero la verdad es que estoy mucho mejor de lo que estaba y mañana estaré mucho mejor de lo que estoy. Así que cuando sale Brittany de la ducha ya cambiada, les doy un abrazo rápido y me voy a la ducha.

* * *

Son las 9 de la noche y llevamos todo el día viendo un maratón de Anatomía de Grey. Después de la ducha Brittany llamó a Quinn para que viniera y Kurt hizo lo mismo con Blaine. Quinn nunca había visto Anatomía de grey así que después de un largo sermón de Rachel decidimos ponernos a ver toda la serie. Estamos en mitad de una escena de operación cuando a Rachel le suena el teléfono pero al sacarlo y mirar la pantalla durante unos segundos, cancela la llamada y seguimos viendo la serie. Vuelve a pasar lo mismo y cada vez que le suena el móvil, Rachel lo cuelga rápidamente.

- Berry, apaga el maldito móvil que no me centro en la operación.- le digo malhumoradamente.

- P-perdona…- dice mordiéndose el labio. Noto como se me hace un nudo el estómago durante unos segundos. Algo no va bien. Pero antes que pueda decirle nada suena el telefonillo.

- Será el repartidor, yo bajo.- digo rápidamente.

- ¡No, espera Santana!- oigo que dice Rachel pero no le hago caso.

Cojo mi cartera y bajo corriendo las escaleras para pagar la comida tailandesa que hemos pedido. Pero cuando abro la puerta del edificio me encuentro con la última persona que me esperaba encontrar un 19 de Diciembre en Nueva York. Freno en seco y oigo como la puerta de hierro se cierra a mis espaldas.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le digo fríamente. Mi cabeza ya doliéndome del futuro dolor de cabeza que va a generar esta situación.

- Vengo a ver a Rachel.- dice Finn.

No veo a Finnocencio desde la graduación de Lima y esperaba no volverlo a ver nunca más. Pero aquí está, en Nueva York. Con su camisa de leñador y su chaleco marrón. Exactamente igual que cuando nos fuimos.

- Tienes mucho nervio en venir aquí y querer ver a Rachel después de todo lo que has hecho.- le digo cruzando los brazos.

- Santana déjame ver a Rachel.- dice elevando la voz. Me fijo en la bolsa a sus pies y sonrío maliciosamente.

- Oh ¿no pensarías quedarte aquí verdad?- le digo sonriendo fríamente.

- Santana apártate.- me dice

- No Finn, apártate tú. Rachel ha pasado página, Rachel es feliz en Nueva York, sin ti. No te necesita y tampoco necesita tu culo perdedor y tus ideas de…- digo pero entonces Finn me empuja contra la pared.

- ESO NO ES CIERTO.- chilla hasta que estamos nariz con nariz. Trago saliva porque Finn me saca 2 cabezas y es 4 veces más grande que yo. Estoy a punto de defenderme cuando huelo el alcohol de su aliento. Me fijo más en su cara y veo la barba de 3 días y sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

- ¿Has bebido?- le digo incrédula. Eso hace que recobre la compostura y se aleje de mí, alborotándose el pelo.

- ¿Qué? No.- dice nervioso.

- Finn eres un mentiroso, te huelo el alcohol desde aquí.- le digo impacientándome.- No pienso dejarte que veas a Rachel en este estado. Es lamentable incluso para ti.

- QUE ME DEJES VER A RACHEL JODER SANTANA.- me dice mientras me vuelve a empujar fuertemente. Mi espalda se estampa contra el muro de piedra y me quedo sin aire del golpe.

Se acerca pero cuando está a 1 metro la puerta se abre y aparecen Kurt y Brittany mirándonos con pánico en la cara. Brittany me abraza corriendo mientras que Kurt se pone entre nosotras.

- ¡Finn Hudson! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dice asustado.

- Apártate Kurt.- dice amenazadoramente Finn.

Empiezan a discutir pero no les oigo, estoy en shock. En shock de que Finn Hudson me haya pegado. Noto como Brittany me pregunta si estoy bien pero no puedo contestar. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y salen Quinn y Blaine. Gracias a dios que Rachel está dentro. Quinn nos mira horrorizados mientras que Blaine saca el teléfono. _Bien, que llame a la puta policía. _

- Finn tienes que irte.- le dice Kurt poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

- Tengo que ver a Rachel.- le dice furiosamente Finn intentándolo apartar pero Blaine y Kurt le cierran el paso.

- Ah no, de ninguna manera Finn Hudson.- oigo que dicen a mi lado. Cuando me giro veo como Quinn se aleja de nosotras para ponerse cara a cara con Finn.

- ¿Y tú quién cojones eres?- dice con cara de odio.

- Tu no vas a poner un pie a menos de 100 metros de Rachel porque en el momento que lo hagas te pienso romper las dos piernas para que tengas que volver a tu casa con las manos.- dice Quinn con el tono de voz más frío que he visto nunca. Finn abre la boca sorprendido y durante unos momentos se queda callado como el resto. Entonces aparta a Quinn fácilmente de un manotazo y comienza a aporrear la puerta de metal.

- RACHEL BERRY BAJA AHORA MISMO.- dice cada vez más desesperado. Está a menos de 2 metros de mí así que noto como Brittany se pone delante de mí. – RACHEL YO TE QUIERO.

- Ah eso sí que no Finnocencio. – digo recobrando el habla que había perdido de la sorpresa. 4 caras de horror y una de furia se me quedan mirando mientras yo aparto a Brittany y me encaro a Finn con todo el Lima Heights Adjacents que tengo.- ¿Vienes aquí después de partirle el corazón a Rachel, todo borracho, montas el número, me pegas y encima dices que la quieres? No perdona.

- ¿Tú que sabrás de amor zorra?- me dice.- ¿Te crees que no sé la historia de Alison? Le jodist- pero no acaba la frase porque una mano se estampa contra su mejilla.

Nos quedamos todos inmóviles mientras Brittany pasa por mi lado y apunta con un dedo al pecho de Finn.

- ¡Tú! ¡No sé quién eres ni lo que has hecho pero nunca nunca nunca jamás te atrevas a hablar así a Santana o despídete de tener hijos en el futuro!- dice.

Y entonces estalla el caos. Veo la furia en la cara de Finn y como empuja a Brittany fuertemente, entonces yo me lanzo hacia él junto y lo único que oigo son gritos mientras comienzo a pegar el cuerpo que tengo delante, ciega de rabia. Unas manos fuertes me cogen por la cintura y me intentan sacar de la pelea mientras yo continuo pegándole patadas a Finn con las piernas.

- ¡Santana ya basta!- me dice Mike al oído.

Veo como entre Blaine, Puck y Sam inmovilizan a Finn que tiene la nariz rota y lo separan a 15 metros de mí. A mi derecha veo a Kurt agachado apartándole el pelo a Brittany que está sangrando. Se me cierra completamente la garganta al ver a Brittany herida.

- Suéltame Mike.- le digo furiosa pero no me suelta. Me quedo totalmente inmóvil.- No voy a ir a por él, Mike.

Me cree y me vuelve a dejar en el suelo. Salgo corriendo hacia Brittany que está más centrada en el moratón de Quinn que en su herida.

- Britt tu mejilla ¿estás bien?- le digo arrodillándome a su lado. Es un corte pequeño así que me relajo un poco.- Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.

- Yo creo que ya le has dejado bastante bien, San.- me dice sonriendo tristemente.

Nos giramos todos a ver el espectáculo de los chicos. Sam le ha cogido por la cabeza y le tiene totalmente inmovilizado mientras le habla.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tío? ¿Pegar a chicas? Este no eres tú joder.- le dice mientras Finn deja de moverse.

- Yo… yo solo…quiero…- dice a punto de llorar.

- Ver a Rachel, ya lo sé joder pero no puedes hacer esto.- le dice Sam mientras le abraza fuertemente cuando Finn se pone a llorar. Una parte de mí quiere ir ahí y abrazarlo pero la otra parte quiere ir ahí para matarlo.

- Yo la quiero joder.- dice y pongo inmediatamente los ojos en blanco. Pero antes de que yo le pueda responder Quinn se levanta.

- Si la quisieras de verdad te irías a tu casa y la dejarías en paz. La dejarías ser feliz.- dice seriamente y todos nos quedamos, una vez más, sin palabras.

Finn no dice nada, simplemente se queda mirando a Quinn y parece que algo cuadra en sus ojos porque deja de llorar y se pone firme.

- Ti…tienes razón.- dice finalmente y todos soltamos un respiro.

- Pero la tienes que dejar en paz.- dice fríamente Quinn.- Sin llamadas, sin visitas. Y nunca más vuelvas a mandarle esos mensajes.

_Un momento un momento un momento, ¿mensajes? ¿Por qué Quinn sabe de unos mensajes y yo no? ¿Desde cuándo Rachel…? _Y entonces todo cuadra. Ahí en el suelo, con Quinn delante de Finn defendiendo a Rachel. _OH DIOS MÍO BERRY. _

- Vale, la dejaré en paz.- dice y cierra los ojos.

- Vuelve a casa con mamá y tu padre, Finn.- le dice Kurt con una mirada de pena.

- Lo… lo siento.- dice. Me mira fijamente y yo asiento, aun no estando preparada para perdonarlo.

- Adiós Finn.- dice Kurt.

Y cuando Finn asiente, Mike, Sam y Puck se lo llevan mientras que el resto subimos en silencio al apartamento. Brittany y yo subimos cogidas de la mano y a mitad de las escaleras oigo que me susurra al oído.

- ¿Qué quería decir Kurt con…-

- Son hermanos.- le digo sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa que pone.

- No se parecen en nada.- dice sorprendida.

- Bueno, no son hermanos hermanos.- le digo y me responde con una cara de confusión.- La madre de Kurt murió y el padre de Finn también así que Burt el padre de Kurt se casó con Carole, la madre de Finn.

- Ah…

Cuando entramos en el apartamento aparece corriendo Rachel mientras las lágrimas le caen por la cara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- me dice mientras me abraza. Cuando ve la herida de Brittany y de Quinn se lleva las manos a la boca del horror.- ¿¡OS HA AGREDIDO!? NO ME LO PUEDO CREER DIOS ¿ESTÁIS BIEN?

- Rachel tranquila.- le dice Quinn mientras Rachel se le lanza y le abraza.- Nos ha empujado y nos hemos herido contra la pared.

- Al menos Santana se ha defendido y le ha dado una paliza.- dice Brittany sonriendo y le devuelvo la sonrisa con un guiño.

- ¿Te ha pegado?- me dice con un intento de calmar la voz.

- Yo le he roto la nariz y seguro que un par de costillas.-le digo evitando la pregunta.

- Santana Gabriella Lopez, ¿te ha pegado?-me dice con un tono que me hace dar un paso hacia atrás.

- No ha sido para tanto Rachel.- le digo rápidamente.

- ¿¡QUE NO HA- pero se le quiebra la voz y le abrazo rápidamente intentando calmarla.

Nos movemos todos al sofá y a las butacas mientras Blaine prepara tila en la cocina. Cuando Rachel deja de llorar, suena el telefonillo y Quinn baja a coger la comida de verdad.

- A buenas horas joder.- murmuro contra el pelo de Rachel.

- Santana, esa boca.- me dice Brittany a mi lado.

- Perdón.- digo rápidamente y noto como Rachel se ríe.- El de las llamadas era él.- le digo. No es una pregunta y noto como Rachel asiente.

- Lleva un mes mandándome mensajes, diciéndome que me quiere, que quiere que volvamos.- dice tristemente.- Pero yo he pasado página y por fin soy feliz.- dice con una sonrisa triste y una mirada rápida a Quinn que está mordiéndose el labio. _Oh dios ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?_- Así que cuando le dije que no quería tener ya nada con él…

- El resto ya lo sabemos Rach.- le digo mientras la vuelvo a abrazar.

- Es un buen chico.- dice en un susurro como intentándonos convencer.

- Rachel no me tienes que convencer, ya sé que es un buen chico pero aun así lo que ha hecho ha estado terriblemente mal.

- Ya lo sé Santana, solo espero que en algún momento podamos volver a ser todos amigos.- me dice débilmente y en ese momento sé porque soy amiga de Rachel Barbra Berry. Porque confía en la gente y ve lo mejor de los demás. Así que la vuelvo a abrazar más fuerte.

- Eso espero.

2 horas después hemos terminado todos de cenar y de bebernos varias cervezas para relajarnos un poco después de todo. Sam, Mike y Puck nos cuentan como Finn ha prometido no volver nunca más a molestar a Rachel y está ya de camino de vuelta a Lima. Kurt ha llamado a Carole para explicarle la situación y para que controle a su hijo y Rachel ha dejado de llorar y por fin está relajándose, en los brazos de Quinn. Sonrío maliciosamente.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa?- me dice Brittany a mi lado. Estamos las dos en el sofá juntas, yo con mis piernas en su regazo.

- Creo que he descubierto una cosa.- le digo con un guiño mientras sus manos me acarician los muslos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuéntamela!- me dice toda emocionada.

- Es un secreto Britt-Britt- le digo maliciosamente y me hace un puchero. _Malditos adorables pucheros Brittany. _

- ¿Por favor?- me dice.

- Ven.

Me la llevo cogida de la mano a mi habitación y la siento en la cama. Ojala pudiera hacerle una foto, ahí en mi cama, como si perteneciera a esta habitación desde siempre. Lleva unos pantalones color café y una blusa blanca con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Y creo que me estoy mordiendo el labio porque me los está mirando. Y creo que se ha dado cuenta que la estoy mirando. _Santana reacciona. _

- Te voy a limpiar la herida, ¿vale?-le digo mientras saco del baño el botiquín. _Has estado bien ahí Lopez. _

- No es nada San, no tienes porqué.- me dice.

- Te lo han hecho por mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- le digo mientas me siento a su lado y comienzo a sacar el alcohol y las gasas para limpiarle la herida.

-No ha sido tu culpa sino la de Finn.- me dice seriamente. Mis ojos bajan hasta su mano que está cogiendo la mía. Trago saliva.

- Pero me siento responsable.- le digo y cuando me aparta el pelo de la cara noto como me vuelvo a poner roja.- Puede que te duela.

Le limpio la herida con el alcohol y la gasa y no se queja en ningún momento, simplemente me mira. Y me mira como si nada más importase. Como si solo fuese la única persona del mundo. Y me asusto. Cuando sus ojos se apartan de los míos para mirarme a los labios, sé lo que viene, sé que nos vamos a besar pero al mismo tiempo que ella se acerca, yo me alejo. Quito la mano de su frente. Esto no puede estar pasando. Estos 'sentimientos' no deberían existir. Así que me cierro totalmente.

- No me mires así.- le susurro.

- ¿Así cómo?- me dice sorprendida.

- Como si fuera tu todo.- le digo y me tengo que levantar porque esta tensión entre nosotras me está matando.

- Santana yo…- comienza a decir.

- Ya te he curado la herida Brittany.- le digo mientras recojo rápidamente las cosas y entro en el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me apoyo en ella y espero a oír cómo se cierra la puerta de mi habitación y entonces me deslizo hasta el suelo. _Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? ¡Pero si estabais _genial_! ¡Ya has oído a Rachel! No le vas a hacer daño. No la vas a destruir. _

Pero por mucho que quiera creer todo lo que me dijeron Rachel y Kurt una parte de mí, y lamentablemente la más grande, sigue con las palabras de Alison en la mente.

* * *

**Tengo que aclarar varias cosas. Primero es separar totalmente el personaje de Finn Hudson con el actor Cory Monteith. Cory fue uno de mis ídolos y sé que en este capítulo he sido muy dura con Finn pero no quiero que nadie sienta que me he 'metido' con Cory. También quería pedir perdón a los que se hayan sentido molestados por como he presentado a Finn pero era necesario para esta historia. Y también aclarar que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la historia de Glee, así que mi Finn y el Finn de Glee son diferentes. **

**Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
